Bound
by Diakris
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata adalah gadis baik, dan pada umumnya gadis baik tidak akan bergayut di pangkuan orang yang baru dia kenal, mabuk dan mengayunkan sebotol bir. Meski begitu Uzumaki Naruto memang punya bakat khusus untuk menarik masalah padanya. "Jangan mulai sesuatu yang tak bisa kau selesaikan, Hyuuga-san."/"Kalau begitu, ajari aku?" Modern AU. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Bound**

 **Genre**

Drama

 **Rating**

M. (Bahasa kasar, innuendo, tema-tema dewasa, situasi dewasa, penyalah gunaan alkohol)

 **Other Warnings**

Pairing: Sampai saat ini KibaIno. OOC abound, some typo and errors. Set in Modern Universe.

 **Summary**

Hyuuga Hinata adalah gadis baik, dan pada umumnya gadis baik tidak akan bergayut di pangkuan orang yang baru dia kenal, mabuk dan mengayunkan sebotol bir. Meski begitu Uzumaki Naruto memang punya bakat khusus untuk menarik masalah padanya. "Jangan mulai sesuatu yang tak bisa kau selesaikan, Hyuuga-san."/"Kalau begitu, ajari aku?"

 **Disclaimer**

Naruto bukan punya Diakris. :3

Selamat membaca!

 **Chapter 1**

 **Gadis Baik?**

Hyuuga Hinata adalah gadis baik, dia tahu itu. Meskipun beberapa hari belakangan orang-orang mengatakan sebaliknya, dia masih ingin meyakini bahwa dia memiliki cukup moral dan kendali atas dirinya sendiri agar bisa dikatakan 'baik'. Karena, bukankah itulah satu-satunya hal yang dimilikinya?

Tapi dalam situasi ini, dia sendiri mulai meragukan klaim itu.

Hyuuga Hinata bangun pada Minggu pagi dengan hanya dress merah pendek melekat di tubuhnya, sakit kepala yang menjadi dan tanpa ingatan atas apa yang terjadi malam sebelumnya. Dia berada di atas ranjang yang bukan ranjangnya, dan kamar yang bukan kamarnya, dan jika melihat berbagai benda yang tersebar di kamar yang sedikit berantakan itu, kamar seorang pria.

Hinata adalah gadis baik. Skenario semacam ini tidak seharusnya terjadi.

Jangan panik, suara kecil di benaknya berkata, coba ingatlah apa yang terjadi semalam. Bisa jadi, situasi ini sama sekali innocent.

Hinata sangat meragukan itu saat ini, tapi dia tetap mencoba. Dress merah ini, meskipun bukan sesuatu yang biasa dia pakai, adalah miliknya sendiri, dia yakin. Meski begitu dia bisa mengingat samar-samar sahabat pirangnya memaksanya membelinya ketika mereka shopping. Bukan kejadian baru baginya. Dia berdiri pelan-pelan, agak terhuyung, kemudian membuka tirai jendela dan melawan sinar matahari yang kejam, menatap keluar. Dia ada di sebuah flat, adalah kesimpulan keduanya. Dia bisa melihat jalan pertokoan kecil di bawahnya dan gedung-gedung perumahan lain. Hinata buru-buru menutup tirai itu lagi, memijit pelipisnya. Tapi dia tidak mengenali kawasan ini, jadi dimana tepatnya dia sekarang?

Roda-roda di otaknya yang kesakitan berputar lambat, dan dia mendapatkan pencerahan: ponselnya.

Seperti wanita kesetanan, dia mulai menggeledah kamar itu untuk menemukan ponsel ungu kesayangannya.

Dan sebagai hasilnya, dia tidak mendengar pintu kamar yang berderit membuka.

"Hyuuga-san?"

Hinata menjatuhkan bedcover yang baru dia singkap. Di ambang pintu, adalah seorang pria yang tidak dia kenal.

Setengah telanjang.

"Kyaaaaa!"

...

Hyuuga Hanabi bangun dengan sakit kepala parah. Seseorang yang amat tolol telah membiarkan tirai jendelanya terbuka dan sinar matahari yang kejam menggunakan celah itu untuk menyiksanya. Setelah serentetan umpatan yang sama sekali tak pantas, dia berhasil merayap ke jendela dan menutup tirai tak berguna itu.

"Ugh." Kakaknya harus bersyukur bahwa dia memiliki selera yang baik, karena karpet di hadapan Hanabi saat ini terlihat terlalu bagus untuk dimuntahi. Meski begitu, dia tetap tergoda.

"Huekk."

Eh, mereka selalu bisa membawanya ke jasa pencucian.

Menjauh dari kubangan menjijikan itu, Hanabi kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Dia ingin tidur selama seminggu, tapi dia tahu itu tidak mungkin dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Meraih ponselnya di meja sebelah, dia berniat memarahi wanita pirang yang dia tahu pasti adalah penyebab kejadian ini.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Apa tepatnya yang terjadi?

Bayangan kejadian semalam berkelebat di benaknya. Oh ya. Malam yang liar. Ino membawa mereka semua untuk 'Girls' Night Out' dan mereka mengakhirinya dengan menyebar kekacauan di bar itu. Dia bisa ingat wajah bartender yang kewalahan menghadapi mereka dan samar-samar, wajah security yang sepertinya dia hajar. Hehe. Namun yang paling mengejutkan adalah perilaku kakaknya yang manis, Hinata. Dia benar-benar seperti orang lain malam itu. "Haha. Man, siapa tahu Nee-chan bisa segila itu?"

Butuh waktu beberapa saat baginya untuk menemukan pertanyaan yang jauh lebih penting. "Dimana Nee-chan sekarang?"

...

"Hyuuga-san?"

Naruto baru menyelesaikan workout rutinnya ketika dia mendengar suara berisik dari arah kamarnya. Mengingat siapa yang sedang ada disitu, dan situasinya, Naruto sudah siap menghadapi gadis kebingungan yang mungkin-dia bergidik-akan bersimbah air mata karena salah paham. Meski begitu dia sama sekali tidak siap melihat gadis itu mengobrak-abrik kamarnya.

Dan dia jelas tidak siap ketika gadis itu mengeluarkan jeritan yang akan membangunkan semua tetangganya. "Kyaaaaaa-mph! Mph! Mmmmph!"

Reaksi pertamanya adalah membekap mulut gadis itu. Setelah dipikir-pikir, itu mungkin bukan pilihan terbaiknya, melihat keadaan gadis yang jelas-jelas panik itu. Tapi tetap saja, Uzumaki Naruto tidak ingin jadi gosip tak sedap tetangganya. "Dengar, Hyuuga-san, apapun yang kau pikirkan saat ini, itu tidak benar, okay? Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu-kau sangat mabuk semalam, dan aku mengantarmu pulang. Ke rumahku, tapi itu hanya karena aku tidak tahu tempat tinggalmu. Tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara kita semalam, dan kau aman bersamaku. Jadi setelah aku melepaskanmu, kau tidak akan berteriak, okay?"

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan, sepasang mata mutiaranya menatapnya takut. Naruto melepaskan gadis itu. Menunggu.

Satu detik. Lima detik. Lima belas detik.

Gadis itu menatapnya dengan wajah yang makin memerah.

"Um... Um, an-anda siapa?"

Setidaknya dia tidak menjerit lagi. Namun, dia rupanya tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto," Jawabnya dengan senyum yang dia harap ramah, "Kita berkenalan tadi malam, ingat? Kita bertemu di Reds. Hyuuga-san datang bersama Ino, dan aku datang bersama teman-temanku. Teman-teman kita mulai berpencar, dan karena kau terlalu mabuk, kau tidak bisa pulang sendiri. Kemudian kau..." Naruto bimbang sejenak. Haruskah dia mengatakannya? Gadis itu terlihat cukup tenang sekarang, tapi dia tidak mau ambil resiko. "Er... Tenten membawa Hanabi dan yang lain pergi, tapi sebelumnya Tenten memintaku membawamu pulang. Aku tidak ingat dimana Kiba dan Ino saat itu, jadi... Karena hari sudah malam, aku memanggil taksi dan membawamu..."

Naruto menatap gadis itu gugup. Gadis itu mendengarkan penjelasannya dengann seksama, dan seperti lampu yang perlahan terang, Naruto bisa melihat pemahaman merayapi wajahnya. Dia menghembuskan nafas lega.

Gadis itu berbisik pelan. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa."

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Itu bagus. Itu bagus." berhenti sejenak. "Tapi kenapa kau tidak memakai baju?"

"Hah?" Naruto menunduk dan melihat bahwa gadis itu benar. Dia hanya mengenakan celana olahraganya, kaosnya yang bersimbah keringat telah dia lempar ke sembarang tempat. Naruto merasakan wajahnya memanas. "Er... Aku baru saja berolahraga?"

Gadis itu mengernyit, tapi pada akhirnya dia mengangguk juga. "Hm. Hm. Dan ponselku, apa kau tahu dimana ponselku sekarang?"

Naruto menggaruk kepala. "Hm... Aku tidak tahu, Hyuuga-san, kau ingat kan-"

"Terima kasih."

Sekarang Naruto benar-benar bingung. Gadis itu sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. "Kau benar-benar membantu, er... Uzumaki-san. Tapi sekarang, aku sudah baik-baik saja, dan aku bisa pulang... Sendiri."

Eh?

Gadis itu berjalan mundur, meraih gagang pintu. "Kau tidak perlu mengantarku, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto mengernyit. "Tapi, Hyuuga-san-"

"Selamat tinggal."

Dan dengan itu Hyuuga Hinata membuka pintu kamar, berlari keluar, dan berhasil keluar dari flatnya sebelum Naruto sempat mengatakan apa-apa. Dia membatu sementara pintu depannya menjeblak terbuka.

"...Hyuuga-san, dompet dan ponselmu hilang semalam..." ucapnya pada ruangan yang kini kosong itu. Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Setelah merelakan diri tidur di sofa, ini yang dia dapatkan? Dan semua orang bilang Hyuuga Hinata adalah gadis baik.

Bayangan tentang apa yang gadis itu lakukan di Reds semalam melintas di benaknya. Gadis baik? Heh. Kalau Hinata adalah gadis baik, maka Kiba adalah siswa teladan.

"Dasar gadis aneh."

Naruto berjalan menuju pintu depannya, dan dengan menutup pintu itu, menutup persoalan mengenai Hyuuga Hinata dari pikirannya.

...

"Aaargh..." Yamanaka Ino mengerang ketika telepon rumahnya berdering. Setelah hal-hal yang dia lakukan semalam, bangun dari tempat tidur adalah hal yang paling tidak dia inginkan saat ini. Dan lagi pula, orang gila macam apa yang akan meneleponnya sepagi ini?

Ino menghitung detik hingga telepon itu berhenti berdering. Delapan... Sembilan... Sepuluh. Akhirnya. Sekarang dia bisa mendapatkan istirahat yang suah jadi haknya.

"Kriiiiing!"

"Aaaaah! Telepon sialan! Terjun ke sungai sana!" Tanpa mempedulikan bahwa himbauan semacam itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada sebuah telepon, dia menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik bantal.

"Ino?"

"APA LAGI SEKARANG-oh, ada apa _honey_?"

Kiba mengerjap melihat perubahan emosi secepat kilat gadis yang dikencaninya sejak semalam itu. Tapi pada akhirnya, dia sudah melihat gadis itu bertingkah jauh lebih _freaky_. "Temanmu menelepon. Hinata, katanya. Dia menelepon dari telepon umum."

"Telepon umum?" Ino memutar otak untuk memahami implikasinya. Kenapa Hinata menelepon dari telepon umum? Kiba memahami pertanyaannya rupanya, karena dia duduk di sisi ranjang gadis itu sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia disana, tapi katanya situasinya darurat. Dia terdengar panik, _babe._ "

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Oke, biarkan aku bicara dengannya." Kiba menyerahkan _receiver_ teleponnya. "Halo Hinata-chan? Ada apa?"

 _"Ino-Ino-chan! Astaga, aku pikir kau tidak akan pernah menjawab! Kau harus membantuku Ino, aku terbangun di tempat orang jahat dan sekarang aku lari dan bersembunyi tapi belum terlalu jauh dan aku tidak tahu dimana aku sekarang dan apakah-"_

Gadis itu _memang_ terdengar panik. Tapi Ino harus menenangkannya dulu, setidaknya agar dia dapat mengerti apa yang diucapkannya. "Tunggu dulu Hinata, pelan-pelan, aku tidak bisa memahamimu. Tenangkan dirimu. Tarik napas dalam-dalam..."

Ino mendengar gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam... Lalu menggunakannya untuk memulai _rant_ super cepatnya lagi. _"Aku terbangun di tempat orang jahat! Orang jahat, Ino! Kau ingat kita pergi ke bar semalam, dia pasti memisahkanku dari kalian dan menculikku tanpa kalian menyadarinya!"_

"Whoa tunggu dulu Hinata, orang jahat menculikmu?" Ino mengulang tak percaya. Memang tadi malam Hinata sedikit... Bersemangat... Dan mungkin dia menarik perhatian beberapa orang, tapi tetap saja. Dengan Kiba dan teman-temannya disana, ditambah lagi Hanabi, siapa yang akan menculiknya? "Apa kau yakin, Hinata? Kiba dan teman-temannya menemani kita semalam kau ingat? Aku yakin salah satu dari kami akan menyadarinya jika kau diculik. Mungkin kau hanya-"

 _"Aku bangun di tempat asing, Ino! Aku tidak ingat apa-apa, aku tidak bisa menemukan ponsel atau dompetku, dan orang asing itu muncul di hadapanku tanpa mengenakan baju! Mana mungkin dia bukan orang jahat!?"_

Butuh waktu agak lama bagi Ino untuk memilah informasi yang diberikan sahabatnya, tapi kesimpulan yang dia ambil agak berbeda dengan Hinata. "Oke, Hinata masalah ponsel dan dompet itu memang agak aneh, tapi selain itu, bukankah ini artinya kau pulang bersamanya?"

 _"...pulang...bersamanya?"_

Ino menimbang-nimbang bagaimana cara membuat gadis itu mengerti tanpa membuatnya lebih panik lagi. "Kau tahu, pulang ke tempat 'orang asing' itu. Aku dan Kiba-kun," Kiba menyeringai mendengar itu, dasar anjing nakal. "pulang ke apartemenku, dan kau pergi bersama orang itu ke tempatnya... Dengan sukarela."

 _"Mana mungkin aku pergi dengan sukarela bersama orang yang menculikku!?"_

"Maksudku adalah..." Ino memijit pelipisnya. Hinata memang sulit dihadapi jika sudah panik begini. "Oke, lupakan saja. Bisakah kau mengingat ciri-ciri orang itu?"

 _"Um..."_ Gadis itu terdengar ragu, tapi sebelum Ino sempat menyela, Hinata melanjutkan dengan bersemangat. _"Oh ya, aku bisa! Dia berambut pirang, bermata biru cerah, berkulit_ tan _... Tinggi dan um... Te-tegap."_

Kali ini tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Ino untuk menyusun informasinya. Dia menghembuskan nafas lega. "Hinata, yang kau sebutkan tadi adalah Naruto."

 _"Eh?"_

"Uzumaki Naruto, temanku. Kau berkenalan dengannya, semalam, ingat? Ah, tunggu. Kau pasti tidak ingat apa-apa."

 _"..."_

Ino mendesah kecil. "Dimana kau sekarang?"

Setelah mendapatkan alamatnya, Ino beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mulai menyiapkan keperluannya. Handphone, kunci mobil, hair dryer... Hm, mungkin sebaiknya dia cuci muka saja?

"Ah, kalian sudah selesai bicara?" Ino mendongak untuk melihat Kiba di ambang pintu kamarnya, telah berpakaian rapi dengan sekaleng kopi di tangannya. Dia pasti menyelinap di tengah pembicaraannya tadi. Dia mendekati Ino dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya. "Jadi, apa kau butuh bantuan?"

Ino menimbang-nimbang usul itu sebelum menggeleng. Tapi tetap saja, itu adalah poin bagi Kiba. Dia tidak menganggapnya sebagai tipe _caring_ sebelumnya. "Tidak, aku tahu dimana dia sekarang. Rupanya dia pulang bersama Naruto dan panik begitu dia terbangun. Dia tidak bisa ingat apa-apa semalam."

Kiba tertawa kecil. "Yah, untuk seorang gadis mungil temanmu itu benar-benar bisa minum banyak. Jadi, dia panik dan kabur dari tempat Naruto?"

"Mmhm." Ino tersenyum, menatap matanya lekat-lekat sebelum mengambil kaleng kopi dari tangannya. Dia melangkah dari pria itu dan menyeruput sedikit kopi pahit itu. "Ya. Pria malang. Dia pasti kebingungan setengah mati kenapa gadis yang dia bantu tiba-tiba bertingkah seolah dia adalah 'orang jahat'."

Kiba mengeluarkan tawanya yang serak itu. "Ahahaha 'pria malang' memang. Tapi dia pantas mendapatkannya, selalu berlaku tenang dan serba kesatria di hadapan gadis-gadis penggemarnya itu. Heh, ini pasti pengalaman baru baginya."

Ino menyeringai kecil. "Bukankah itu sedikit jahat, menertawai temanmu yang kesusahan? Dan bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Inuzuka-san, bukankah kau juga selalu kesana kemari mematahkan hati wanita?"

Pertanyaan itu menimbulkan reaksi seperti yang Ino duga. "Tentu saja tidak, _babe._ Sekarang, satu-satunya hati yang akan patah adalah hatiku, jika kau meninggalkanku."

Ino memasang wajah pura-pura kesal. "Humph, laki-laki Inuzuka melumuri lidah mereka dengan madu, hm? Sekarang sebaiknya kau pergi, atau aku akan terlambat menemui Hinata."

Kiba menciumnya sekali, sebelum beranjak ke pintu. Namun disana dia terhenti. "Kau tahu, Ino-chan, kau sudah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk merasakan sendiri apakah aku melumuri lidahku dengan madu. Apa kau ingin mengulanginya lagi?"

Ino mendorong pria Inuzuka yang tertawa-tawa itu dari apartemennya, meskipun dia tak bisa menahan senyumnya sendiri. Dasar playboy mesum.

"Bye, sayang! Telepon aku nanti malam!"

"Cuci otak mesummu sebelumnya, _honey!"_ Ino membalas dari balik pintu. Yah, dia memang pria mesum, tapi pria mesum yang menyenangkan. Begitu tiba di kamarnya, dia akhirnya memutuskan. "Mungkin aku sebaiknya cuci muka saja, Hinata-chan mungkin sudah menunggu terlalu lama..."

...

Hinata menggigil ketika angin pagi Tokyo menyapu kulitnya. Sosoknya yang mungil tampak lebih mungil karena dia berjongkok dengan memeluk lututnya. Tatapan yang diterimanya dari beberapa pejalan kaki yang lewat juga membantu. Oke, mungkin dia memang tampak agak aneh dengan dres pendek dan rambut berantakan dan tanpa alas kaki, tapi tak bisakah mereka memberinya sedikit privasi?

Sayangnya dia juga tidak bisa mengingkari bahwa berjongkok di depan bilik telepon umum adalah cara yang buruk untuk menjaga privasi.

Hinata berdiri tegak dan menarik dressnya agar bisa lebih menutupi pahanya... Usaha sia-sia. Dan dia merasa lebih dingin sekarang. Akhirnya dia ingat kenapa tadi dia memutuskan menggulung dirinya menjadi bola. Setidaknya dia hangat begitu.

Dia mendesah berat. Paling tidak Ino sedang dalam perjalanan menjemputnya dia juga sudah terbebas dari orang jahat itu. Sepertinya.

Hinata masih bergidik ketika mengingat pertemuan sialnya tadi.

 _"Kyaaaaaaa-mph! Mmmph!" Hinata merasakan panik memuncak ketika pria setengah telanjang itu membekap mulutnya. Astaga, apakah dia berusaha membiusnya atau semacamnya? Menatap sepasang mata biru safir itu, Hinata membatu. Beginikah akhirnya, diculik orang, diperkosa dan kemudian dijual ke pasar gelap? Tragis. Terlalu tragis._

 _"Dengar, Hyuuga-san, apapun yang kau pikirkan saat ini, itu tidak benar, okay? " Hah? "Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu-kau sangat mabuk semalam, dan aku mengantarmu pulang." Ke rumahmu!? "Ke rumahku, tapi itu hanya karena aku tidak tahu tempat tinggalmu." Setidaknya kau bisa bertanya atau-"Tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara kita semalam, dan kau aman bersamaku. Jadi setelah aku melepaskanmu, kau tidak akan berteriak, okay?"_

 _Hinata menatap pria itu takut. Aman bersamanya? Jangan berteriak? Dan lagi, mana mungkin dia akan percaya bahwa pria itu bermaksud baik ketika dia memasuki kamar dengan setengah telanjang begitu?_

 _Pria itu_ desperate. Desperate _dan gila. Meski begitu Hinata tidak boleh panik, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan psikopat itu kalau dia berteriak lagi?_

 _Maka dia mengangguk, pandangannya masih tidak beranjak dari pria itu. Pria itu mendesah lega dan melepaskannya._

 _Begitu mendapat kebebasannya, pikirannya langsung bekerja ekstra cepat untuk mengurai situasi rumit ini. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang? Mencoba kabur? Tapi dia berada di tingkat atas sekarang, dia tidak bisa lompat dari jendela. Meminta bantuan juga akan sia-sia. Bagaimana dengan pintu depan? Hinata harus melewati pria itu dulu, dan jika harus beradu fisik dengannya Hinata yakin dia akan kalah. Pria itu terlihat... Er... Te-tegap._

 _Satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan mengalihkan perhatian pria itu, lalu berlari sekuat tenaga ke pintu depan dan berharap itu tidak terkunci. Atau mungkin dia bisa mendobraknya. Orang-orang selalu mendapatkan kekuatan ekstra dalam situasi genting, kan?_

 _Ayo, Hinata. Gunakan keahlian bicaramu itu. Alihkan perhatiannya!_

 _"Um... Um, an-anda siapa?"_

 _Sial. Dia memang tidak punya keahlian bicara. Untungnya pria itu masih memakan umpannya._

 _"Aku Uzumaki Naruto," pria itu menjawab dengan senyum kaku, "Kita berkenalan semalam, ingat? Kita bertemu di Reds. Hyuuga-san datang bersama Ino, dan aku datang bersama teman-temanku. Teman-teman kita mulai berpencar, dan karena kau terlalu mabuk, kau tidak bisa pulang sendiri. Kemudian kau..." kemudian? Kemudian? Apa yang pria itu lakukan? Apa pria itu menyergapnya saat dia ke kamar mandi? Atau mungkin saat dia pulang? "Er... Tenten membawa Hanabi dan yang lainnya pergi, tapi sebelumnya Tenten memintaku membawamu pulang. Aku tidak ingat dimana Kiba dan Ino saat itu, jadi... Karena hari sudah malam, aku memanggil taksi dan membawamu pulang."_

 _Pria itu terdiam. Hinata merasakan ngeri yang dirasakannya tadi kembali dengan berlipat ganda sementara pikirannya menyusun potongan-potongan informasi itu. Dia memang ingat pergi ke suatu tempat dengan Ino, Hanabi, dan Tenten, dan dia tahu itu adalah sebuah bar. Dan dia juga tahu kalau dia memang minum sedikit berlebihan semalam. Dia ingat bertemu dengan teman-teman Ino, tapi dia sama sekali tidak ingat berkenalan dengan pria ini. Tapi pria ini... Dia tahu nama teman-temannnya. Dan dia bahkan mengetahui, sedikit banyak, tentang kepribadian mereka. Sudah berapa lama dia mengawasi mereka? Meski begitu dia melewatkan satu detail penting: teman-temannya, apalagi adiknya, tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya sendirian. Ya, dia sudah menyingkap kebohongan penculik itu sekarang. Meski begitu, ada satu hal yang ingin dia pastikan._

 _"Tidak terjadi apa-apa... Di antara kita?"_

 _Pria itu mengangguk. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa."_

 _Hinata mengangguk. "Itu bagus. Itu bagus." Hinata nyaris mendesah lega, kalau dia tidak ingat bahwa di hadapannya adalah seseorang yang_ menculiknya. _Tapi dia juga masih mengenakan pakaiannya, jadi mungkin pria itu tidak berbohong? Tapi... "Tapi kenapa kau tidak memakai baju?"_

 _Pria itu terlihat bingung sesaat, sebelum wajahnya memerah. "Er... Aku baru saja olahraga?" Hinata mengernyit, mana ada psikopat berolahraga pagi? Kemudian Hinata menyadarinya. Pria itu mungkin belum melakukan apa-apa padanya, tapi dia baru saja_ akan _mencobanya, seandainya Hinata tidak bangun. Seluruh sel otaknya memintanya untuk kaburnsaat itu juga, namun Hinata memasang wajah tenang dan mengangguk lagi. "Hm. Hm. Dan ponselku, apa kau tahu dimana ponselku sekarang?" kecil kemungkinannya penculik itu akan memberikannya satu-satunya alat yang bisa dia gunakan untuk meminta bantuan, tapi dia bisa mencoba. Sayangnya dia tidak seberuntung itu._

 _Pria itu menggaruk kepala. "Hm... Aku tidak tahu, Hyuuga-san. Kau ingat kan-"_

 _Kebohongan lagi. Yap. Pria ini_ desperate. _Saatnya beralih dari 'misi mengalihkan perhatian' ke 'kabur secepat yang kau bisa.'_

 _"Terima kasih."_

 _Pria itu terlihat bingung. Tentu saja dia bingung, bagaimana bisa orang yang dia culik berterima kasih padanya? Hinata tersenyum manis. "Kau benar-benar membantu, er... Uzumaki-san. Tapi sekarang, aku sudah baik-baik saja, dan aku bisa pulang... Sendiri."_

 _Pria itu mulai tampak gusar. Hinata mulai melangkah mundur, meraih gagang pintu kamar. "Kau tidak perlu mengantarku, Uzumaki-san."_

 _Pria itu mengernyit. Uh oh. "Tapi, Hyuuga-san-"_

 _Sekarang. Buka pintu kamar, lari, dan dobrak pintu depan..._

 _"Selamat tinggal."_

 _Tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi pria itu untuk bereaksi, dia segera melaksanakan rencananya. Hinata tidak pernah berlari secepat saat dia berlari dari flat pria itu. Dan dia tidak pernah merasakan lega seperti saat mendapati pintu depan tidak terkunci._

 _Dia tidak pernah menoleh kembali. Dan dia juga tidak berhenti berlari sampai dia melihat bilik telepon itu._

Ya, dia tidak pernah berlari secepat itu, pikir Hinata sambil menggosok-gosok kakinya yang pegal. Setidaknya kemampuan atletiknya yang alakadarnya itu berhasil membawanya kabur dari cengkraman pria mesum itu. Hinata mendesah berat. Dari sudut matanya dia melihat seorang gadis pirang melintasi jalan dengan sepotong roti di tangan. Dimana Ino sekarang? Dia sudah menunggu lama disini. Dia sudah tidak terlalu takut kalau pria itu akan menemukannya dan menyeretnya kembali, tapi tetap saja. Dan juga, kenapa Ino terdengar tenang sekali saat merespon panggilannya? Jangan bilang kalau dia tidak mempercayainya...

Mata Hinata melebar. Celaka. Bisa jadi dia telah menunggu disini dengan sia-sia, selama pertolongan yang dia tunggu tidak akan pernah datang. Jika begitu, maka satu-satunya hal yang dia capai adalah memberikan lebih banyak waktu bagi penculik itu untuk mengejarnya. Hinata berbalik dan menjeblakkan pintu telepon umum itu terbuka, namun sebelum dia bisa menyentuh gagang telepon, suara familiar memanggil namanya.

"Hinata-chan~!"

Hinata tidak akan malu mengakui bahwa dia hampir menangis saking leganya saat itu. "Ino-chan..."

Sahabat berambut pirangnya itu menghampirinya dengan senyum di wajahnya, kaca mata hitam menutupi mata aquamarine-nya dari pandangan. Hinata berlari ke arah pelukan gadis itu, tidak peduli akan seaneh apa kelihatannya bagi orang lain. "Ino-chan...!"

"Ehehe." Gadis itu tertawa kikuk ketika Hinata mengarahkan pandangan penuh air matanya ke arahnya. "Kau menunggu lama, ya, Hinata. Maaf, maaf, aku sedang ada... Er... Urusan di rumah tadi. Tapi sekarang aku sudah datang, kan? Yey, Hinata sudah bisa tenang sekarang~!" Gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengelus kepala Hinata. Dalam situasi lain Hinata mungkin akan menemukan sejuta hal yang tak pantas dalam sikap terlalu ceria sahabatnya saat ini, tapi sejujurnya Hinata tidak peduli. Pelukan dan elusan itu adalah apa yang dia butuhkan saat ini.

" _There... There..._ Sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang. Jadi, apa kau ingin menceritakannya? Hm?"

Hinata menggeleng kuat-kuat. Dia tidak ingin mengingat itu sekarang.

"Oke, kalau begitu. Tapi..." Ino melepaskan pelukannya. Hinata mendongak untuk melihat wajah gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Dia sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita duduk sebentar dan beristirahat, hm? Kau juga tidak ingin pulang sekarang kan?" sejujurnya tidak ada hal yang lebih diinginkan Hinata daripada pulang sekarang, tapi dia menurut saja ketika Ino menariknya menuju bangku panjang beberapa meter jauhnya dari telepon umum itu.

Eh, dia bahkan tidak melihat bangku itu sebelumnya. Akan lebih baik daripada berjongkok di depan bilik telepon umum, sepertinya.

"Jadi," Ino melepaskan kacamatanya setelah mereka duduk nyaman disana. Senyum itu masih belum menghilang dari wajahnya. "Pagi ini kau berkata bahwa kau diculik orang tidak dikenal semalam. Dan sepertinya, kau juga berpikir kalau pria itu punya niat jahat terhadapmu. Benar begitu?"

Hinata mengangguk kuat-kuat. Tentu saja.

Ino menghela napas dalam. "Oke, aku mungkin akan terdengar sangat tidak sensitif mengatakan ini, tapi kurasa bukan seperti itu kejadian-"

"Kau juga tidak percaya ketika aku meneleponmu tadi!" Hinata tidak bisa menghilangkan nada menuduh di suaranya, karena, sungguh, apa dia begitu tidak bisa dipercaya? "Aku tahu ini memang agak sulit dipercaya, tapi aku mengalaminya, Ino! Aku, aku..." Hinata merendahkan suaranya, akhirnya menceritakan ketakutannya. "Pria itu menculikku, Ino, dia menculikku dan mungkin akan melakukan hal buruk padaku-dia mungkin sudah melakukan hal buruk padaku, aku tidak tahu-dan aku kehilangan ponsel dan dompetku dan aku tidak tahu dimana aku berada dan aku sangat beruntung karena bisa kabur dan sekarang kau-"

"Whoops. Okay Hinata, stop disitu. Dengarkan aku, itulah yang ingin aku jelaskan padamu." Hinata menahan lidahnya yang baru akan membantah. Apa yang bisa dia jelaskan? "Aku bisa berpikir bahwa bukan seperti itu kejadiannya karena aku mengenal orang yang kau sebutkan itu-"

"Kau, kau mengenalnya? Tapi bagaimana bisa-"

"Dengarkan aku dulu," Ino mendesah tak sabar. Hinata menutup kembali mulutnya. "Aku mengenal pria itu, karena dia _temanku_. Kau mungkin lupa, tapi aku sudah mengatakan ini saat kau menelepon tadi. Dia Uzumaki Naruto."

Mata Hinata membulat. Sekarang setelah Ino mengatakannya, rasanya dia mengingat hal seperti itu. Sesuatu yang telah sama sekali dia abaikan dalam kepanikannya.

 _"Aku Uzumaki Naruto..."_

Pria itu... Teman Ino?

"Aku berteman dengannya sejak SMA, kau tahu." Ino tersenyum. "Dia selalu disebut goody two shoes oleh semua orang. Agak sepertimu sebenarnya. Siswa teladan. Dia memang bisa jadi agak gila..." Ino tertawa kecil dengan tatapan menerawang."Tapi dia selalu sangat baik kepada semua orang. Pada perempuan, terutama. Dia bukan tipe orang yang akan menculik siapapun, Hinata, apalagi melakukan hal-hal yang kau takutkan itu, percayalah. Jadi jau tidak perlu khawatir, okay?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ta-tapi kalau begitu... Kenapa dia membawaku ke rumahnya? Kami baru saling kenal, kan?"

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Tapi tebakanku adalah, dia hanya berusaha membantumu. Kau memang sangat mabuk semalam, kau tahu?"

" ..."

"Apa dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa padamu tadi pagi?" Ino menatapnya dengan raut penasaran.

Hinata membatu.

 _"Kita bertemu di Reds... Teman-teman kita mulai berpencar, dan karena kau terlalu mabuk, kau tidak bisa pulang sendiri... Tenten membawa Hanabi dan yang lain pergi, tapi sebelumnya Tenten memintaku membawamu pulang... Karena hari sudah malam, aku memanggil taksi..."_

"Dia... Tidak akan melakukan apapun? Kau yakin?"

Ino mengerutkan sepasang alis sempurnanya sejenak. "Well, aku ragu kalian akan langsung pacaran setelah baru bertemu..." Hinata merasakan wajahnya memanas karena pernyataan ini. Dia berpaling. "Dan dia bukan seseorang yang akan tidur dengan orang yang baru dia kenal. Apalagi kau mabuk saat itu, dia tidak akan tega, Hinata."

"Ta-tapi..." Hinata merasakan otaknya macet sementara dia berusaha memblokir kesimpulan mengerikan yang mulai terbentuk di benaknya. Dia tidak mungkin salah paham sampai separah itu kan? Tidak mungkin kan?

"Tapi... Pria itu... Dia berkata kalau kalian semua meninggalkanku di bar semalam! Tapi itu tidak mungkin, kan?" Hinata menatap Ino lekat-lekat, mencoba mencari senyuman percaya diri yang selalu ditunjukkan gadis itu untuk meyakinkan Hinata. Dia tidak mendapatkannya.

Ino tertawa kikuk. Mengalihkan pandangan. "Ahaha yah, aku... Er... Agak sibuk tadi malam. Aku bersama Kiba-kun di ruang belakang, sebenarnya. Saat aku pulang, kau sudah tidak ada. Tapi aku tidak khawatir karena aku berpikir kau pulang dengan Hanabi atau Tenten."

"..."

"Tapi rupanya tidak seperti itu, huh? Yah, aku tidak tahu tentang Tenten, tapi Hanabi memang pulang lebih awal darimu, sepertinya. Dia meneleponku tadi, menanyakan dimana kau berada. Tapi sekarang tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan, hm?"

"..."

Ino meliriknya dari sudut mata. "Uh... Hinata? Aku minta maaf, oke. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud menelantarkanmu atau semacamnya. Aku yakin Tenten dan Hanabi juga begitu."

"..."

"... Ke-kenapa kau tidak mau berbicara padaku? Ayolah, Hinata!" Ino membalikkan tubuh Hinata ke arahnya, berharap untuk menemukan reaksi dari gadis itu. Meski begitu dia tidak siap melihat gadis bersimbah air mata di depannya. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?! Jangan katakan kalau Naruto benar-benar-"

Hinata menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak, Ino! Dia tidak melakukan apapun, dia... Oh astaga Ino, a-aku, aku kejam sekali padanya! Dia telah membantuku bahkan hingga membawaku pulang ke rumahnya, tapi aku... Aku malah menyebutnya psikopat!"

Ino menyembur tertawa sebelum dia bisa mencegahnya. Hinata mulai terisak keras. "Kau mengatainya psiko-um, maksudku..." Dia membelai kepala Hinata lagi, namun Hinata tidak peduli kali ini. Dia tidak pantas mendapatkannya, dia adalah manusia yang mengerikan. "Na-naruto tidak akan mempedulikan hal seperti itu, kau tahu? Dia adalah orang baik, dia pasti akan mengerti keadaanmu, Hinata. Jadi kau tidak perlu-"

"Aku kabur dari rumahnya! Dia telah begitu baik padaku, tapi aku malah mengobrak-abrik kamarnya kemudian mengatainya psikopat _desperate_ dan kabur tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih! Aku adalah orang jahat!"

Ino terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Um... Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Bahkan jika dia memang agak tersinggung... Dia akan memaafkanmu. Aku sudah mengenalnya begitu lama, aku tahu ini. Dan lagipula," Ino menghapus air mata di pipi Hinata. "Kita semua tahu bahwa kau adalah gadis baik, Hinata. Kau bukan orang jahat."

Hinata menggosok kedua matanya. "Kau pikir Uzumaki-san juga akan berpikir begitu?"

"Er... Ya! Pada akhirnya." Ino tidak terlihat terlalu yakin saat mengatakannya. Hinata mendesah. Dia hanya berharap bahwa Uzumaki-san benar-benar sebaik yang dikatakan Ino. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika bertemu dengannya lagi...

"Tapi, yah, semalam memang benar-benar gila." Ino memulai dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Hinata mendengarkan dengan penasaran. Semua orang mengatakan betapa mabuk dirinya semalam, dan dia juga tahu bahwa dia minum banyak, tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam? "Adikmu itu benar-benar pemabuk yang menyusahkan. Aku tahu Hanabi memang agak tempramental, tapi Konohamaru-kun benar-benar membuatnya kesal sepertinya. Dan Tenten..." Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Untungnya teman-teman Kiba-kun adalah orang-orang yang santai. Ah Hinata, sayang sekali kau tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa. Di luar segala kekacauannya, tadi malam benar-benar menyenangkan kau tahu."

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Ya, situasinya memang akan jauh lebih baik kalau dia bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Dia tidak akan memperlakukan Uzumaki-san seperti itu. Dan dia mungkin akan tahu dimana ponsel dan dompetnya sekarang. Tapi yah, sudahlah...

"Dan kau sendiri..." Hinata menoleh begitu cepat hingga lehernya sakit. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak tentang hal ini. Apa tepatnya yang dia lakukan tadi malam? "Ahahaha, jika aku tahu kau akan bertingkah seperti itu saat mabuk, aku akan membawamu minum lebih sering. Ya, setelah dipikir-pikir, kau memang tidak perlu khawatir akan menyinggung Naruto. Dia sudah melihat keadaan terparahmu semalam. Jika dia masih mau mengantarmu dan membiarkanmu tidur di rumahnya setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya-"

"Apa yang aku lakukan semalam!?"Apa yang bisa lebih buruk dari apa yang dilakukannya pagi ini? Dan pada Uzumaki-san? Kenapa pria itu harus terus melihatnya dalam saat-saat terburuknya, sih?

Ino mengerjap kaget, rupanya tidak menduga reaksi Hinata. Tapi dia mengangkat bahunya seolah itu bukan apa-apa. "Bukan sesuatu yang luar biasa, maksudku... Kita membicarakan Naruto disini, dia sudah biasa melihat gadis-gadis pura-pura mabuk agar bisa merayunya tanpa disalahkan. Bukannya aku mengatakan kau pura-pura mabuk tentu saja." Ino menambahkan ketika melihat ekspresi ngeri Hinata, keliru dalam dugaannya tentang apa yang Hinata khawatirkan. "Siapapun akan mabuk setelah minum sebanyak itu. Tapi kau tidak separah itu, tenang saja. Dibandingkan dengan gadis-gadis penggemarnya itu, bergayut di pangkuannya itu sama sekali bukan apa-apa..."

"..."

"Dan soal merayunya, well... Dia juga pasti sudah terbiasa. Setidaknya kau tidak menggunakan inuendo-inuendo payah, haha. Dan Tenten juga mencium semua orang semalam, seperti biasanya, jadi ciuman di pipi itu sama sekali...Hinata? Hinata, apa kau mendengarkan?"

"..."

"Hinata? Hey?"

"..."

"Hey, jangan khawatir, semua orang melakukan hal bodoh saat mabuk! Dan ini juga bukan kali pertama dia melihatmu, aku yakin. Toh kalian kuliah di jurusan yang sama. Dia pasti tahu kalau kau tidak seperti itu pada hari-hari biasa. Kalau dipikir-pikir, memang aneh kalian tidak pernah berkenalan sebelumnya... Eh, setidaknya kalian saling kenal sekarang, kan?"

"..."

"Hinata?"

"..."

Apapun yang Ino katakan setelahnya menjadi samar bagi Hinata setelah pikirannya meledak seperti pesta kembang api. Uzumaki Naruto, teman Ino. Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang telah begitu baik kepadanya. Uzumaki Naruto, yang dia sebut psikopat. Uzumaki Naruto, yang rupanya kuliah di jurusan yang sama dengannya. Di hadapan orang itu Hinata telah menunjukkan sisi amat memalukan yang dia sendiri tidak tahu ada padanya.

Hyuuga Hinata adalah gadis baik, dia tahu itu. Meski beberapa orang mengatakan sebaliknya beberapa hari belakangan, dia masih ingin percaya bahwa pada akhirnya, dia adalah seseorang yang memiliki moral dan pengendalian diri yang cukup untuk tetap bisa dikatakan baik. Namun setelah mendengar semua ini, dia tidak terlalu yakin.

Satu-satunya hal yang dia tahu pasti adalah apapun yang dipikirkan Uzumaki Naruto tentang Hyuuga Hinata, 'gadis baik' tidak akan jadi salah satunya.

 **A/N**

Re-upload, karena... Saya ingin merevisi cerita ini dari awal. Sekitar bulan Desember, udah ada 10 chapter yang saya tulis... 50k lebih, tapi itu 50k yang mengerikan. Sebenernya, saya nulis ini sebagai alternate story dari seseorang yang saya kenal irl... Tapi karena beberapa komplikasi, apa yang tadinya saya niatin sebagai versi yang lebih ringan dan humoris, malah jadi rumit dan kacauuu. Di tengah jalan saya sadar bahwa saya benci sama semua karakternya. Dan saya hapus semua file-nya kecuali chapter pertama. Lol.

Tapi saya suka Hinata dkk disini. Di konsep awalnya, setidaknya. Sayang kalau saya tinggalin cerita ini sama sekali. Jadi saya mau mulai lagi. Kali ini tanpa bias pribadi.

Kalau ada readers yang pernah baca versi pertama... (Memang ada?) mungkin, jika kalian baca lagi readers bakal tahu bahwa saya ganti 'klub' dengan 'bar', disitu. Kenapa? Karena saya baru nyadar bahwa dewasa di jepang itu 20 tahun... Dan Hanabi, adik Hinata nggak bakal bisa masuk ke klub malam. xD meskipun mungkin dia bisa ngajak ribut bouncer, lol. Karena bar itu cukup banyak di Jepang, saya rasa mahasiswa bisa masuk kesana cukup gampang... Mungkin? Sayang scene tentang dance harus dihapus, tapi Hinata masih bakal menggila, lol.

Untuk readers baru, salam kenal! Diakris disini. Kalau berkenan, silakan baca chap selanjutnya. Kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu.

Sampai ketemu lagi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bound**

 **Genre**

Drama

 **Rating**

M. (Bahasa kasar, innuendo, tema-tema dewasa, situasi dewasa, penyalah gunaan alkohol)

 **Other Warnings**

Pairing: Sampai saat ini KibaIno. OOC abound, some typo and errors. Set in Modern Universe.

 **Summary**

Hyuuga Hinata adalah gadis baik, dan pada umumnya gadis baik tidak akan bergayut di pangkuan orang yang baru dia kenal, mabuk dan mengayunkan sebotol bir. Meski begitu Uzumaki Naruto memang punya bakat khusus untuk menarik masalah padanya. "Jangan mulai sesuatu yang tak bisa kau selesaikan, Hyuuga-san."/"Kalau begitu, ajari aku?"

 **Disclaimer**

Naruto ain't mine. Fuuuh.

Saatnya bertemu Hanabi dan Tenten! Hanabi-chan adalah gadis tempramental dan Konohamaru tidak bisa mengabajkannya. Tenten adalah teman minum favorit semua orang... Dan jomblo abadi. Haha. Saat ini, pairing yang sudah 'jadi' adalah Kibaino, tapi karena author baru punya gambaran umum tentang cerita ini, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi?

Oh ya, ada banyak umpatan di chapter ini. Banyak. Dan chapter yang panjang... Author nggak tahu dimana harus stop. Chapter yang penuh masalah, haha. Sweet, sticky mess. xD

Stand: easel, penyangga yang digunakan saat melukis. Biasanya terbuat dari kayu.

Gokon: semacam blind date plus pesta minum. Itu adalah tujuan awal Ino mengajak Hinata dkk, tapi acara itu hanya sukses untuk dirinya sendiri, haha.

Nikuman: roti kukus isi daging. Semacam bakpao.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Sweet, Sticky Mess**

Hari Juni yang cerah, langit biru bersih menaungi metropolitan Tokyo. Di pusat kota, deretan bangunan-bangunan bertingkat berjejer di jalan-jalan kecil. Konoha, kawasan residensial yang dikuasai oleh grup Senju. Sebagian besar kawasan itu adalah flats dan toko, dan tempat makan. Kafe, restoran dan izakaya saling berebut perhatian dengan desain mereka yang bervariasi. Pada pukul tujuh kawasan di sekitar Senju University itu masih belum terlalu ramai. Hari sudah dimulai, namun dengung percakapan yang nyaris tak pernah absen dari kompleks yang menampung dua puluh ribu mahasiswa tak terdengar saat ini. Bangunan dimana mimpi dan ambisi dibangun, sepi.

Seorang pemuda berjaket biru dengan kepala tertutup tudung menyampirkan tasnya di bahu, melangkah cepat melalui lorong-lorong kosong. Dari sebuah ruangan bisa terdengar untaian nada dalam timbre manis. Siswa-siswi seni adalah orang-orang yang bekerja keras.

Dia menarik tudung jaketnya lebih rapat ketika seorang gadis dengan gitar di punggung berbelok ke koridornya. Gadis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, meskipun pemuda itu yakin dia tidak bisa mengenalinya. Dia membuang pikiran itu dan terus berjalan.

Pemuda itu berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan 'Art Club' tertempel di pintunya. Dia memutar gagang pintu dan membukanya, namun berhenti sebelum dia melangkah masuk.

Dia mendengar suara dari sana. Senandung. Ever-

Dia menggelengkan kepala. Tentu saja tidak, dia tidak mendengar apapun. Dia melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu. Ruangan itu kosong, sama sekali kosong. Stand dan bangku tersebar di seluruh ruangan. Sebagian besar menghadap ke jendela dan menampilkan karya yang setengah selesai. Pemuda itu mengenali gedung perpustakaan dan jalan setapak menuju gedung kuliah ini. Namun dia juga melihat elemen-elemen yang seharusnya tidak ada disana. Apa yang dikerjakan oleh anak-anak klub seni kemarin?

Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang sangat merah. Entah kenapa, salah satu kanvas di dekat jendela menampilkan siluet pohon berwarna merah. Dia melirik pohon Cedar di luar. Bentuknya cocok. Tapi kenapa siluet merah untuk?

Dia berbalik, hanya untuk melihat lebih banyak merah. Seorang gadis dengan payung merah, bunga, refleksi cahaya merah di danau. Rambut merah, merah da-

Pemuda itu mengusap wajahnya, menutup mata. Dia menghela napas. Dia tidak akan bisa datang kesini lagi jika dia... Bereaksi seperti ini. Dia harus menenangkan diri.

Dia harus menjernihkan kepalanya. Ini hanya ruang seni, bukan kuburan. Dia ingin tertawa melihat kelakuannya sendiri. Menyedihkan. Dengan jantung berdebar dia berjalan ke bagian belakang ruangan, menuju bangkunya. Dia menatap buku sketsa yang baru diberikan oleh temannya minggu lalu. 'Sai' tertulis di pojok sampul buku. Buku yang belum digunakan. Dia membukanya ke halaman pertama, berusaha mengabaikan tangannya yang gemetar. Merah.

Dia menutup mata beberapa saat. Kertas di depannya masih sama sekali kosong, seperti saat dia pertama kali datang kesini. Tidak ada suara apapun. Hanya dia yang ada di ruangan ini sekarang. Dia tahu itu.

Dia tidak ingin membuka matanya, namun ketika dia melakukannya, dia tidak melihat apapun yang aneh. Hanya ruangan yang penuh dengan lukisan, deretan lemari berisi perlengkapan seni, meja besar di depan ruang, jendela yang membiarkan matahari pagi masuk. Normal.

Dia menghela napas dalam. Berkonsenterasi pada kertas kosong itu.

Gambar yang memakan waktu lama bukan keahliannya. Dia lebih senang dengan sketsa cepat, mereproduksi scene di depannya. Selesai. Sejujurnya, dia tidak yakin dia akan menyelesaikan ini. Saat ini, dia tidak yakin bisa mulai.

 _"Apa yang kau lihat?"_

Mereka bilang dia akan terbantu dengan melakukan ini. Dia sendiri tahu ini akan mengungkap sesuatu tentang dirinya, setidaknya. Apapun itu... Dia akan menghadapinya nanti. Untuk saat ini dia harus berhenti mempertanyakan semua hal. Dan melakukan sesuatu. Dia mengernyit, menatap bentangan polos di hadapannya.

Dia tidak tahu apa tepatnya yang akan dia buat. Tapi dia akan memulai. Satu goresan. Dia mengangkat pensilnya dan menyapukan hitam.

Apa yang dia lihat?

Ketika dia meninggalkan ruangan itu, garis tipis di kertas membentuk tangan yang terulur ke depan.

...

Keluarga Hyuuga adalah keluarga prestisius yang memiliki sejarah sekaligus kekuasaan untuk membuat sejarah itu berarti sesuatu. Sejarah, adalah ketika Hyuuga Hiruma mengambil resiko dan mendirikan rantai pertokoan di kawasan tak terlalu dikenal di sudut kota Tokyo-yang nantinya akan dikenal sebagai Konoha-kawasan dimana Senju Hashirama memulai bisnis properti yang akan jadi salah satu bisnis terbesar di Jepang.

Tentu saja, yang dimaksud kekuasaan adalah uang. Keluarga Hyuuga memulai warisan mereka jauh sebelum Hyuuga Hiruma mengambil taruhan itu. Keluarga tua yang memiliki akar samurai memulai usaha tekstil dan mengembangkan diri di perdagangan, dan hasilnya adalah kerajaan bisnis yang bertahan melawan waktu dan bencana ekonomi... Dan bergenerasi-generasi Hyuuga yang berpikir bahwa mereka punya hak untuk memaksa semua hal dan semua orang untuk memenuhi tujuan mereka dan tidak berpikir dua kali untuk melakukannya, hanya karena mereka _bisa._

Hyuuga Hanabi benci sebagian besar keluarganya, dan orang-orang yang menyebutnya irasional boleh menentangnya dengan menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarganya dalam satu acara makan. Di akhir hari, Hanabi yakin orang-orang malang itu akan lebih memilih memakan kaki mereka sendiri daripada menghadiri acara makan kedua. Dengan beberapa pengecualian, keluarga Hanabi adalah sekumpulan orang yang massa kepalanya secara kolektif melebihi massa Bumi.

Jadi ketika Sarutobi Konohamaru mempertanyakan dengan keras apa yang dilakukan _putri Hyuuga_ ketika Hanabi muncul di kelas Ekonomi Dasar jelas-jelas masih pengar di pagi hari, respon Hanabi adalah mengambil bir kalengan yang dia simpan di tasnya dan melemparkannya pada wajah bodoh pewaris Sarutobi itu.

Hei, mereka tidak bisa menuduhnya menyerang tanpa provokasi. Idiot itu berteriak di telinganya ketika dia sedang pengar!

Akiyama Moegi tidak setuju.

"Hanabi! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" gadis itu menjerit ngeri. Hanabi pikir apa yang dia lakukan sudah sangat jelas.

"Aku melemparkan bir ke kepala besarnya?"

Moegi menatapnya seolah Hanabi baru saja mengatakan dia akan menculik anak-anak kucing dan membuat mereka jadi burger. "Itu Konohamaru-kun!"

Hanabi baru saja akan menyambar dengan 'dan aku harus peduli?'-nya yang biasa ketika dia ingat bahwa perusahaan nenek gadis itu adalah partner perusahaan keluarga si Sarutobi, dan Moegi akan mengambil tempatnya. Oh...

"Tenang saja, dia tidak akan punya pengaruh di perusahaan kakeknya, setidaknya belum. Sarutobi Hiruzen tidak mendukung nepotisme." atau begitu menurut reputasinya. Publik setuju, mengingat Sarutobi Yuuma memilih karir sebagai dokter dan Sarutobi Asuma yang terkenal adalah orang terakhir yang akan kau sebut produk korporat. Tapi publik juga berpikir bahwa Hanabi adalah semacam genius yang telah dilatih secara rahasia untuk mewarisi usaha ayahnya, jadi mungkin publik tidak terlalu memahami apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Kau melemparkan kaleng bir padanya!" Moegi mengulang histeris.

Hanabi memutar mata. "Ya, kurasa kita semua tahu itu, Mochi. Kau tidak perlu mengumumkannya."

Pada hari-hari biasa Moegi adalah sahabat Hanabi. Pada hari-hari lain, seperti hari dimana dia melemparkan tatapan yang bisa membakar Hanabi dan seluruh gedung apartemennya dan berlari menuju pemuda otak batu itu Moegi adalah alien. Hanabi hanya bisa terbelalak.

"Konohamaru-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Moegi menyentuh kepala batu itu seolah dia terbuat dari kaca. Gadis itu menarik napas kaget. "Konohamaru-kun, kau berdarah!" Oke, itu sudah cukup.

"Berhenti mendramatisir." Hanabi mendesis, menghampiri pemuda yang berlutut di tanah itu. Teman-teman sekelas yang mulai mengerumuni idiot itu membuka jalan untuknya, eksprrsi mereka takut. Hanabi menyingkirkan tangan Moegi dan Sarutobi dari keningnya. "Lihat, kan, kepala batu itu keras. Dia hanya memar."

Sarutobi melompat berdiri dan menjauh darinya. "Menjauh dariku, gadis gila!"

Hanabi mengangkat alis. "Jadi sekarang kau sudah selesai menggangguku? Kau seharusnya mendengarkan ketika aku pertama kali memperingatkanmu."

"Kau tidak memberikan peringatan apapun!"

"Aku bilang 'apapun yang ingin kau katakan, Sarutobi, jangan keluarkan itu dari mulutmu dan tendang dirimu sendiri dari hadapanku sebelum aku melakukannya' ketika kau pertama kali muncul, kan?"

Sarutobi memutuskan meniru ikan koi setelah mendengar itu. Entah karena dia tak punya bantahan untuk itu, atau karena dia terkejut Hanabi mengingat dengan persis apa yang dia katakan, Hanabi tak yakin. Hanabi berharap idiot itu membakar beberapa kabel dalam otaknya, dan sepertinya Hanabi mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, melihat Sarutobi yang menatapnya dengan mulut ternganga selama nyaris semenit. Tapi sayangnya otak kaleng pemuda itu berpitar lagi. "Itu bukan peringatan, itu hanya lidah tajammu yang biasa! Aku bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun kepadamu! Kau datang ke kelas dan mengatakan itu padaku, lalu kau menyerangku ketika aku membalas!?"

"Apa kita akan memperdebatkan ini sekarang?" Hanabi mendengus keras. "Kenapa aku punya alasan untuk menghantam wajah memuakkanmu? Kau tidak pernah punya alasan untuk menggangguku, Sarutobi."

Sarutobi menyipitkan mata. "Kecuali aku tidak mengganggumu kali ini, kau yang memulai duluan! Apa yang salah denganmu?" Sarutobi menuduh keras.

Apa yang salah dengannya? Dengannya? Dia, yang harus menghadapi ketololan Sarutobi selama satu dekade terakhir, entah bagaimana itu _salahnya?_ "Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan, Sarutobi, aku melihat caramu melihatku! Jangan berpura-pura bahwa kau tidak akan mencari ribut bahkan jika aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa!" desis Hanabi marah.

"...kau selalu bertingkah seperti ini." Sarutobi berkata pelan, seperti tidak kepada siapa-siapa, sesuatu yang tampak seperti pemahaman merayapi wajahnya. "Ini yang kesekian kalinya sejak kita bertemu lagi. Kau mabuk saat di bar, tapi ini... Aku bahkan tidak pernah mendekatimu sejak akhir SMA, tapi kau tetap menyerangku. Kau bilang kau tidak sama sepertiku, Hyuuga," seringai kecil menarik mulut pemuda itu. Dia tampak terlalu senang, pikir Hanabi. Terlalu senang dan Hanabi tidak tahu kenapa. "Tapi rupanya Hyuuga Hanabi yang hebat juga punya masalah yang sama seperti manusia yang dia pandang rendah. Heh! Dua belas tahun, Hyuuga, dan kau masih gadis kasar yang sama. Gadis kaku yang tidak bisa menghadapi masalahnya." Sarutobi menyilangkan lengannya, ekspresinya geli.

Hanabi mendekati pemuda itu. Dia tidak menghindar, membiarkan Hanabi berdiri di depannya, menunduk untuk menatap Hanabi yang sayangnya tidak mencapai telinganya. Lebih dari memandang rendah, tatapan itu _menghina._ Hanabi tidak menyukai pemuda itu, tidak pernah menyukainya, tapi dengan seringai memuakkan itu dia berhasil membuat dirinya menjadi lebih mengganggu dari biasanya. Dan Hanabi ingin memberinya balasan yang lebih dari biasanya. "Apa yang kau bilang, Sarutobi? Kau melantur? Apa kau yakin kau tidak mabuk juga?"

Sarutobi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hanabi, seringai memuakkan itu masih terpasang di wajahnya. "Aku bilang, kau berusaha terlalu keras..."

Hanabi tidak mundur, meskipun dia nyaris bisa mencium humor yang merebak bersama dengan nafas pemuda itu. Hanabi menatap tajam, setengah berharap pemuda itu akan terbakar di tempat. Sarutobi boleh mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya lima senti lagi, lihat apa yang akan dia lakukan-menggigit hidungnya adalah respon paling baik hati yang akan Hanabi berikan. Namun dia menelan ancaman itu, dan memasang seringai berani. "Apa maksudmu, berusaha terlalu keras... Dobe?" Hanabi melontarkan nama itu dengan semua memori yang datang dengannya, dua belas tahun permusuhan, dan Hanabi merasakan kepuasan kejam ketika dia melihat kilat kemarahan di sepasang mata gelap itu. Namun pemuda itu terkekeh pelan.

"Kau berusaha terlalu keras untuk tampak tidak peduli, Hyuuga." Sarutobi mengedip pelan, tersenyum, seolah Hanabi adalah seorang bocah idiot yang baru menceritakan fantasi tidak masuk akal. "Tapi itu tidak membuat masalahmu menghilang, bukan?"

Tarik napas. Buang napas. Hanabi mungkin akan membuat seseorang mendarat di ICU jika dia tidak berhati-hati. Dia tahu Sarutobi tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia katakan. Idiot itu tidak mungkin mengerti. Meski begitu idiot itu benar-benar menguji kesabarannya. Mungkin beberapa tulang patah tidak masalah...

"... _Stoic-chan._ "

Tiga detik. Hanya itu yang dibutuhkan untuk menendang kesabarannya. Hanabi melayangkan tinjunya, Sarutobi mengelak, memasang kuda-kudanya sendiri, dan sebelum Hanabi sempat mengangkat kakinya untuk sebuah tendangan memutar seseorang menarik tubuhnya. Teriakan di telinganya memberitahunya bahwa itu Moegi, tapi dia tidak peduli.

"Katakan itu lagi, brengsek!" Hanabi meronta dari pegangan Moegi yang berusaha menariknya menjauh. "Katakan itu lagi, monyet sialan, lihat apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu!"

Sarutobi menyeringai pahit, namun dia tidak mundur. "Hyuuga, aku sudah muak! Kau selalu memandang rendah padaku dan ketika akhirnya aku bisa mengabaikanmu, kau tidak bisa membiarkanmu tenang! Apa sebenarnya maumu!?"

Hanabi meronta lebih keras, merasakan kuku tajam Moegi mencakar lengannya, menambah kemarahannya. "Mauku adalah tidak melihatmu lagi, dobe, tapi karena _obsesi rival_ anehmu itu kau selalu mengikutiku ke sekolah yang sama!"

"Aku tidak mengikutimu, princess! Hanya karena keluarga kita ikut membangun Konoha bukan berarti aku ingin melihat wajah sombongmu itu! Tidak seperti kau, aku menganggap serius peranku sebagai Pewaris!"

Hanabi melemparkan Moegi ke samping, melihat seseorang di kerumunan menangkapnya. Dia berdiri tegak, menarik napas bergetar. Sesuatu yang merah-panas bergelung di dadanya, dan dia tahu sesuatu itu ingin mencabik pemuda delusional di depannya itu. Mencabiknya habis. Hanabi tidak akan menahannya. "Dan itu adalah kenapa kau seorang idiot, idiot! Pewaris! Kau tidak punya tanggung jawab untuk itu, kau hanya memaksakan diri! Kau bahkan tidak punya kemampuan yang cukup!"

Sarutobi menggeram keras, meluruskan diri. "Diam, Hyuuga! Apa yang kau tahu tentang tentang tanggung jawab ketika kau tidak pernah mengusahakan apapun sepanjang hidupmu!?"

Hanabi menggertakan gigi. "Apa yang _kau_ tahu tentang tanggung jawab, ketika kau selalu punya pilihan untuk mundur!? Tak ada yang percaya kau bisa menjalankan posisi itu dan kau tahu itu!"

Sarutobi menatapnya terluka. Hanabi berhasil, dia tahu. Dia berhasil melukainya tepat di titik lemahnya. Dia menggerus rasa bersalah yang muncul dengan mengingatkan diri bahwa Sarutobi pantas mendapatkannya. Dia memulai semua ini. Dua belas tahun, dia mengenal Hanabi sama seperti Hanabi mengenalnya. Dan dia membalikkan kelemahan Hanabi ke arahnya. Menertawainya. Hanabi hanya membalas. Dia baru akan membuka mulutnya lagi ketika Sarutobi berkata dingin.

"Kau benar, Hyuuga, aku tidak pantas untuk posisi itu. Tapi aku mencoba... Tidak sepertimu, aku tidak lari darinya! Tidak sepertimu, aku tidak membiarkan orang lain mengambil posisi itu hanya karena aku tidak bisa!"

Sebelum dia menyadarinya, Hanabi berlari menuju pemuda itu. Dia akan membuatnya merasakan sakit, Hanabi berjanji. Begitu sakit hingga dia tidak bisa membuka mulut tak tahu diri itu lagi kecuali untuk merintih dan mengerang. Namun sebelum dia mencapai sepuluh meter, sosok berjaket biru tiba-tiba muncul di depannya dan menangkapnya. Hanabi meninju. Sosok itu menangkap tangannya, dan terlalu cepat bagi pikirannya yang kacau, memutarnya dan mengamankannya dalam dekapan yang tak bisa dia lepaskan. Hanabi berusaha memindahkan berat di punggungnya dan membantingnya, namun penyekapnya mengangkatnya hingga kakinya tak menyentuh lantai. "Brengsek! Lepaskan aku!"

"Hanabi! Tenangkan dirimu!" Suara yang jelas-jelas pria itu berteriak tegas. "Kenapa kau menyerang Konohamaru? Ini kampus, bukan dojo!"

Hanabi mendongak, berpikir yang terburuk. Namun yang dia lihat bukan mata abu-abu yang identik dengan miliknya, melainkan sepasang mata biru laut.

"Naruto..." Dia bergumam tak percaya. Lalu dia mengingat posisinya. "Lepaskan aku!"

Naruto melepaskan Hanabi, namun dia bergerak di depannya, menjadi palang yang menghalanginya mencapai targetnya. "Hanabi? Apa ada alasan kau menyerang Konohamaru dan membuat koridor macet? Jelaskan dengan cepat sebelum aku mendapatkan ide praktis untuk mengurungmu dan idiot itu di dalam lemari."

"Aku mendengar itu!" Terdengar dari balik Naruto, namun Hanabi mengabaikan itu.

Hanabi mengusap wajahnya, menahan keinginan untuk mencakar saja penghalang di depannya... Dia tahu itu tidak efektif. "Sarutobi pasti sudah menceritakannya padamu, tentang... Konflik kami. Dia... Memulainya lagi hari ini." Hanabi mendesis. "Sekarang, jika kau tidak keberatan, sol sepatuku punya janji dengan pecundang di belakangmu." Hanabi menatap Naruto lurus-lurus, menantang pemuda itu untuk mengambil posisi. Namun alih-alih menolak tegas atau mundur, pemuda pirang itu menyeringai geli.

"Hanabi, idiot di belakangku itu adalah kouhai-ku dan juga teman sekelasmu. Apa kalian tidak bisa saling menyapa dengan selamat pagi, seperti teman pada umumnya?"

"Oi, berhenti membicarakanku seolah aku tidak ada disini! Dan Hyuuga bukan temanku!"

Naruto mendengus tertawa, sejenak melupakan Hanabi. Hanabi menghela napas dalam. Dia tidak ingin berkelahi dengannya, tapi kalau dia ingin mengganggu... "Senpai, aku tidak ingin melibatkanmu. Sarutobi tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Dia memintanya. Dan aku akan memberikannya. Kau tidak akan menghalangiku." Hanabi memasang kuda-kudanya lagi. Naruto atau bukan, dia sedang tidak mood untuk meladeninya. Ketika Naruto mengangkat tangannya, Hanabi siap menyerang, namun dia hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Pemuda pirang itu menatapnya heran. "Kau tahu Hanabi, jika aku tidak mendengar cerita kalian dari Konohamaru aku akan berpikir bahwa kalian menyukai satu sama lain."

Hanabi menatapnya tak percaya, tak yakin harus jijik atau berang. Sarutobi tersedak nafasnya. "Ruto, kau bercanda! Gadis gila itu melemparkan kaleng bir ke kepalaku! Mana mungkin aku suka pada gadis kasar sepertinya?"

Hanabi menggeram, berjalan menuju suara itu namun Naruto menahannya. Hanabi mencengkram lengan pemuda itu, menatap Sarutobi dari baliknya dan berteriak keras. "Hati-hati Sarutobi, jika kau terus menyela kau akan mulai berpikir bahwa kontribusimu berarti sesuatu! Tak ada yang membutuhkan pendapat setengah matang dari otak bintang laut-mu itu, ingat!"

Sarutobi berjalan ke arahnya, berhenti di belakang Naruto. "Aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama untukmu dan otak psikopat-mu itu!" Dia berteriak marah.

"Aku bukan sandwich!" Naruto mengerang frustrasi. "Konohamaru, Hanabi, kalian boleh saling tinju atau saling cium atau saling gigit atau apapun yang kalian ingin lakukan pada satu sama lain..."

"Oi!"

"Tapi jangan lakukan itu di dalam kelas." Naruto melanjutkan seolah tak ada interupsi. "Hanabi, apa kau tidak tahu kenapa Genma-sensei belum datang?"

Hanabi baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang menyangkut Naruto dan otak mesumnya, tapi pertanyaan itu membuat Hanabi berpikir. Benar juga, Hanabi datang ke kelas hanya beberapa menit sebelum jam dimulai, Genma-sensei seharusnya sudah datang.

"Apa yang kau tahu?" Hanabi bertanya singkat. Jika Naruto pikir menakut-nakutinya dengan dosen ekonominya itu akan berhasil, dia salah. Dia siap diskors jika itu berarti dia bisa membuat Sarutobi brengsek itu membayar perkataannya. Dia menatap Naruto tajam.

Naruto mengangkat alis. "Genma-sensei kecelakaan dua hari yang lalu, kau tidak dengar? Kemungkinan besar dia tidak akan datang datang hari ini."

"Lalu apa urusannya... Denganku..." Mata Hanabi melebar ketika dia menyadari implikasi pernyataan itu. Genma-sensei... Selalu datang jika dia bisa, jadi kelas Hanabi belum pernah bertemu asisten dosennya, tapi Hanabi tahu siapa itu.

Naruto mengangguk. "Dia akan menggantikannya. Kau tidak mau membuat masalah di depannya, kan?"

"Tch." Hanabi menggertakan gigi dan berbalik, memungut tas-nya yang terjatuh dan berjalan ke bangku kosong. Teman-teman sekelasnya menyebar seperti sekumpulan semut, mencari tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Itu saja?" Sarutobi berbisik tak percaya. Dia menatap Naruto kagum. "Apa yang kau katakan padanya? Psikopat itu tidak biasanya berhenti sebelum dia mematahkan hidungku."

Hanabi mendelik ke arah pemuda itu, namun Sarutobi tidak memperhatikan. Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Kau akan tahu nanti. Bersikap baik kepadanya, Konohamaru. Kau sudah terlalu tua untuk mem-bully gadis yang kau suka."

"Jangan mengada-ngada! Lagipula, jika ada yang perlu bersikap baik, dia orangnya!" Sarutobi berteriak, menoleh ke arah Hanabi dan melemparkan pandangan membara. Hanabi membalas sama panasnya. "Tapi aku tahu maksudmu. Maaf, Ruto. Kau jadi harus menahan gadis gila itu."

Naruto menepuk bahu Sarutobi itu. "Aku tahu kau bisa mengatasinya sendiri, aku hanya tidak tahan melihat kalian berlarian seperti kucing dan anjing." Naruto berbalik ke arah kerumunan yang masih memadati ambang pintu. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalian berdua populer, ya? Atau mungkin kampus ini butuh hiburan..."

Kerumunan itu mulai bubar, akhirnya, decak tak puas dan dengung tak acuh tertinggal di udara. Moegi, yang setelah gagal menahan Hanabi hanya bisa menonton dengan wajah cemas berlari melewati Naruto menuju Sarutobi yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan penuh perhatian dan merawat lukanya seperti pacar yang khawatir. Naruto tertawa pelan dan meninggalkan kelas, tapi tidak sebelum beberapa gadis berhasil menangkapnya.

"Kyaa, Ruto-senpai! Yang tadi itu..."

Hanabi mendesah berat, memijit pelipisnya. Semua kegilaan tadi membuat sakit kepalanya bertambah parah... Amat parah. Sarutobi brengsek itu membuatnya begitu marah hingga dia tidak bisa mengontrol diri. Yang tadi itu benar-benar nyaris. Jika dia datang dan melihat Hanabi berkelahi... Hanabi benci bahwa Naruto membela Sarutobi, tapi dia tahu Naruto tidak akan berbohong. Untuk saat ini, dia akan menenangkan diri. Dia masih punya satu semester penuh untuk membalas idiot itu, satu semester yang panjang... Hanabi hanya perlu mencari waktu yang tepat. Dia terkekeh sadis ketika melihat Sarutobi terlonjak kaget, menatap kesana kemari. Seringai di wajahnya menghilang ketika melihat Moegi mencengkram lengan idiot itu dan mengatakan sesuatu padanya, membuatnya tenang. Hanabi mendecakkan lidah. Dia harus bertanya pada Moegi tentang _Konohamaru-kun_ nanti. Gadis itu menyembunyikan pendapatnya dengan baik hingga saat ini. Semua kegilaan ini hanya karena Hanabi pengar...

Kikik bersemangat gadis-gadis dan tawa keras si pirang bodoh itu masih terdengar dari luar, dan Hanabi membenamkan wajahnya di tangan, mengerang. Harinya dimulai dengan sangat buruk, dia nyaris tak ingin pergi ke bar lagi jika setiap pagi seperti ini. Tapi dia tahu bahwa setelah kuliah selesai dia akan langsung menenggelamkan diri dalam alkohol lagi. Ah, Hinata akan khawatir...

...

Kobayakawa Tenten bukan orang yang suka bangun pagi. Meski begitu, dia membiasakan diri. Satu cangkir kopi akan membangunkannya. Dua jika dia begadang. Setelah satu malam wisata bar yang dia butuhkan adalah dua cangkir kopi dan tambahan lima jam tidur, tapi kau tidak bisa mendapatkan semuanya dalam hidup.

Tenten tidak menyesali petualangannya dengan Hanabi tadi malam, bahkan ketika mereka melewatkan kereta terakhir dan akhirnya bermalam di restoran cepat saji. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Namun ketika kopi di tangannya berubah dari suplemen ajaib menjadi cairan menjijikan dia mulai bertanya-tanya apa dia minum terlalu banyak.

Tenten mendesah dan meletakkan gelasnya. Tentu saja dia minum terlalu banyak. Dimulai dari Hanabi yang sudah minum sejak SMP, Neji yang diam-diam suka menenggak bir di kamarnya, Lee yang akan menghabiskan satu bar setelah setetes cairan terlarang itu... Dan sekarang Ino, yang kebiasaan minumnya berkaitan dengan orang-orang asing yang akan dia bawa ke flat-nya. Hidupnya dipenuhi alkoholik.

Mungkin dia harus melebarkan lingkaran pertemanannya. Mencari teman-teman baru yang tidak akan menenggak racun itu begitu mereka punya kesempatan. Bagaimana bisa satu-satunya temannya yang normal hanya Hinata?

Hinata...

Tenten tertawa kecil. Bahkan Hinata, gadis baik Hinata bisa lepas kendali dan menenggak bir seperti air ketika dia stres. Gokon terakhir itu...

Tenten masih punya fotonya. Oh, hal-hal yang dia lihat! Hal-hal yang Hinata katakan! Tenten tidak terlalu mengingatnya sekarang, tapi potongan-potongan yang tersimpan dalam memorinya cukup untuk membuatnya tertawa seperti orang gila.

... Mungkin itu pendapat orang-orang di sekitarnya, melihat tatapan takut yang mereka tujukkan ke arah Tenten. Tenten berdeham keras, menurunkan topi baseball yang dia pakai. Dia menggoyangkan gelasnya, melihat cairan hitam itu membentuk pusaran.

Hinata adalah Hinata, setelah dia sadar lagi dia kembali ke kepribadiannya yang biasa. Sayang sekali Tenten tidak bisa menggodanya, gadis itu selalu merasa bersalah ketika seseorang menyebutkan gokon bencana itu. Tenten menatap kopinya. Hinata mengkhawatirkan yang tidak-tidak. Entah berapa kali Ino, Hanabi dan Tenten meyakinkannya bahwa Naruto tidak akan marah padanya, Hinata tidak percaya. Mungkin itu karena dia belum mengenal Naruto... Tapi Hinata seharusnya tahu, mana mungkin Naruto bisa menjadi teman Ino selama bertahun-tahun tanpa menolerir perlakuan seperti itu? Bahkan ketika mabuk Hinata masih lebih baik dari gadis mesum itu. Dan mereka tidak bohong, Naruto tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya, setidaknya dia tidak pernah menyebutkannya lagi.

Tenten mengetukkan jarinya. Mungkin Ino harus mempertemukan mereka lagi. Tenten yakin masalah akan terselesaikan setelah itu. Dan juga... Bukankah rencana Ino untuk mengenalkan mereka gagal? Hinata tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa. Dan kejadian pagi setelahnya tidak membantu kesan mereka pada masing-masing. Dan Naruto... Naruto tidak pernah membahas Hinata, bahkan setelah berkenalan dengannya.

Dia bersikap seolah malam itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Tenten mengerjapkan mata. Di antara Hinata, Hanabi dan Tenten hanya Hinata yang belum mengenal Naruto. Timing mereka tidak pernah pas. Hanabi dan Tenten sering bertemu Naruto di pub di acara minum Ino, tapi Hinata tidak pernah ikut acara-acara itu. Hinata seharusnya berkenalan dengannya di gokon itu, dan mulai berteman. Tapi rencana itu tidak berhasil. Setelah kegilaan malam itu tak ada yang menyadarinya, tapi rencana Ino tidak berhasil. Naruto dan Hinata kembali pada situasi sebelumnya, sekedar kenalan dengan teman yang sama. Dia bisa mengerti jika Hinata merasa segan membahas Naruto... Untuk gadis seperti Hinata apa yang dia lakukan pasti sangat memalukan. Dan dia mungkin tidak siap untuk menghadapinya. Tapi apa alasan Naruto mengabaikan Hinata? Jika ini situasi normal, Naruto mungkin akan memperkenalkan dirinya lagi pada Hinata, mungkin menggodanya tentang malam itu atau semacamnya. Toh dia sudah tahu banyak tentang Hinata dari cerita Ino dan Hanabi. Alih-alih begitu, dia bersikap seolah malam itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Tenten tidak pernah memikirkannya sebelumnya, tapi ini aneh. Ini tidak seperti Naruto. Mungkinkah Naruto tidak menyukai Hinata? Tidak mungkin. Sebelumnya dia selalu ingin bertemu dengan Hinata, dan bahkan jika dia kaget melihat sikap Hinata malam itu, Tenten ragu itu akan membuatnya membenci Hinata. Sesuatu terjadi di antara mereka... Kemungkinan besar setelah Naruto membawanya pulang. Hinata tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa malam itu, tapi Tenten tahu Naruto tidak terlalu mabuk. Dia tahu sesuatu. Tenten harus membicarakan ini dengan Ino.

Dimana gadis itu? Dia biasanya datang ke kafeteria bersama Kiba. Tenten mendengar sesuatu tentang perkelahian di Fakultas Ekonomi, jangan bilang Ino terlibat? Tenten membuka kunci layar ponselnya dan menyusuri kontak untuk nama gadis itu, namun sebelum dia melihat sosok yang jarang berada di habitat ini. "Neji!"

Pemuda dengan ikat kuda itu menoleh dengan alis terangkat, tangan mengangkat nampan berisi makan siang. Bahkan Hyuuga Neji yang... Elit... Telah jatuh dalam perangkap hidup mahasiswa. Tenten masih ingat ekspresinya ketika Tenten mengajaknya ke kafeteria di tahun pertama mereka, dan antrian yang panjang tidak meyakinkannya. Hyuuga Neji berkata bahwa dia akan lebih senang melewatkan makan daripada mencemplungkan diri dalam kolam panas, ramai, dan menyesakkan bernama populasi umum, tapi akhirnya dia jatuh juga. Dan disinilah dia sekarang, dengan... Nikuman?

Mungkin Neji beradaptasi dengan populasi umum terlalu baik.

"Tenten." Neji menyapa, menarik kursinya, meletakkan nampan makanannya dan duduk dengan satu sekuens mulus yang Tenten yakin hanya bisa dicapai seorang Hyuuga.

Tenten menatap tiga nikuman yang bertumpuk di piring, tak yakin mereka benar-benar ada disana. "Neji... Nikuman?" dan kenapa begitu banyak?

Neji menatap makan siangnya, berdeham pelan. Apa dia... Memerah? "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu hari ini, Genma-sensei masih belum masuk. Aku harus membagikan tugas lagi, setelah makan siang."

"Ah, ya. Genma-sensei kecelakaan..." Tenten menelan senyum yang ingin muncul di wajahnya. Asisten dosen atau bukan, Neji yang dulu tidak akan sudi menyentuh nikuman. "Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Apa itu serius?" Genma-sensei tinggal di dekat kampus dan dia berangkat dengan sepeda, apa yang terjadi padanya?

Neji mengambil satu nikuman dan mulai mengunyah. "Dia mematahkan lengannya."

Tenten mengernyit khawatir. "Kau serius?"

Neji mengangguk. Lantas berhenti sejenak, seolah ragu harus mengatakan sesuatu atau tidak. "... Dia menghindari seekor kucing dan jatuh ke selokan."

Tenten mengerjapkan mata.

Neji menatapnya dengan ekspresi rumit. Astaga, dia serius. Tenten meledak tertawa.

"Kau menertawai dosenmu, Tenten." Neji mengingatkan dengan wajah serius.

Tenten tertawa semakin keras. "Dia bukan dosenku, dan lagipula, kau tahu itu lucu. Kalau tidak, kenapa kau menceritakannya padaku?" Neji memalingkan wajah, sudut-sudut mulutnya terangkat. Tenten menyeringai. "Genma-sensei... Hahaha entah kenapa aku tidak terkejut. Dia adalah orang yang santai, aku selalu heran kenapa dia menjadikanmu asistennya. Karena seekor kucing..." Tenten mendengus tertawa.

Neji terlihat ingin menegur Tenten, namun dia sendiri tertawa pelan. "Kau ingin dia melindas kucing itu?"

Tenten berhenti tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak! Tapi kau tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa itu adalah kecelakaan yang menggelikan." Tenten menggelengkan kepala, menyeringai. Ah, dia membutuhkan tawa itu...

Neji mengernyit. "Menggelikan atau tidak, aku harap dia segera sembuh. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengurus kelas tingkat satu... Mereka sulit diatur." Neji mengambil nikuman yang kedua dan mulai mengunyah lagi... Tunggu dulu, kapan dia menghabiskan yang pertama?

Tenten bertopang dagu. "Kau yang menerima posisi itu, kau ingat. Genma-sensei adalah dosen yang menyenangkan, tentu saja dia akan banyak mengajar siswa baru."

Neji menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Tenten mengangkat alis. "Apa? Kau tahu itu benar."

Neji meneguk tehnya. "Aku bertemu Hanabi pagi ini. Kabarnya dia berkelahi dengan Sarutobi Konohamaru." Dia berkata datar, masih menatap Tenten. "Kalian berdua pergi ke bar semalam? Hinata meneleponku ketika Hanabi tidak pulang."

Jadi itu perkelahian yang dibicarakan semua orang. Tenten seharusnya tahu, Hanabi sering mengeluh tentang teman sekelasnya itu belakangan ini. Dan Hanabi yang hangover tidak akan membantu keadaan. Tenten menghindar dari tatapan tajam Neji. "Kau tahu Hanabi, Neji, dia... Sulit diatur... Oh, lupakan saja. Kau benar, kami pergi ke bar. Dia mengajakku dan aku setuju." Neji tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Tenten menyela. "Tapi aku ragu masalahnya adalah alkohol, Neji, kau tahu dia sudah minum sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Mereka pasti meributkan sesuatu yang serius kali ini."

Neji menghabiskan nikuman keduanya. "Entah apa yang mereka ributkan, dia tidak akan semudah itu terpancing jika dia tidak pengar. Kalian terlalu sering pergi minum. Sudah dua kali Hanabi pulang pagi. Semester baru dua bulan berjalan, Tenten."

Tenten membuka mulut untuk membantah, tapi dia ingat dengan resolusi yang baru dia buat beberapa menit lalu. Dia memang terlalu banyak minum. Hanabi juga. Calon alkoholik. Mungkin ini saatnya dia mengurangi kebiasaan buruknya. "... Kau benar, Neji, maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengajaknya sekarang. Tapi kau tahu aku tidak bisa melarangnya. Jika bukan Hinata, dia tidak akan mendengarkan." dan mereka semua tahu itu benar.

Neji memandang ke kejauhan. "Hinata juga tidak terlalu fokus belakangan ini, entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Dia sering terlambat membalas pesanku." Neji menoleh ke arahnya. Itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan, Tenten menyadari.

Tenten terdiam sesaat. Dia mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, tapi aku akan membicarakan itu dengannya." Dan juga Uzumaki Naruto, tapi Neji tidak perlu tahu itu.

Neji mengernyit. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Yamanaka itu, kan?"

Tenten mengerjapkan mata, kaget. "Aku bilang aku tidak tahu. Dan kenapa kau melibatkan Ino?" Tenten tersenyum menggoda. "Kau tidak keberatan dengannya sebelum ini, Neji. Jangan bilang kau tidak menyukainya lagi setelah dia punya pacar..."

"Jangan mengada-ngada, aku hanya ingat bahwa Yamanaka memaksa Hinata datang ke... Gokon... Itu. Hinata tidak suka minum di depan publik." Neji menyergah tegas.

Tenten terdiam sesaat. "... Tentu saja." Ada apa dengan reaksi itu? Tunggu dulu, jangan bilang Tenten benar? Tidak, Neji benar. Neji dan Ino? Dia mengada-ngada. Semua masalah ini membuatnya pusing...

Neji berdiri dan menyampirkan tasnya, membuat Tenten mendongak. "Aku harus pergi. Katakan pada Hinata untuk membalas pesanku tepat waktu. Dan ingat janjimu tentang Hanabi." Sebelum Tenten sempat mengatakan apapun, pemuda itu berbalik pergi, meninggalkan sebuah nikuman di piring.

Tenten mendesah berat. Hinata, Naruto, Hanabi... Kenapa mereka harus bersikap seperti bocah SMA? Ino begitu sibuk dengan Inuzuka hingga dia tidak memperhatikan apapun. Ini adalah keahliannya, bukan Tenten. Tenten akan menyerahkan masalah Naruto pada gadis itu, dia yang paling lama mengenal Naruto. Dia meneggak habis kopinya dan mencari nomornya. Jika ada waktu yang tepat untuk mengganggu bulan madu Ino dengan Inuzuka, sekarang adalah saatnya.

...

Hinata tahu ketika Ino muncul di flat-nya sore itu bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi.

Rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan. Gaun ungu-nya kusut. Sesuatu telah terjadi.

"Ino-chan, apa yang terjadi?

Ino mengerjapkan mata.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Hinata. Kau pikir apa yang terjadi?"

Hinata menggigit bibir. "Um... Apa kau bertengkar dengan seseorang?" mungkin dengan Inuzuka-san? Hanabi berkelahi dengan Konohamaru-kun. Tenten mungkin bertengkar dengan Neji-niisan. Apa yang salah dengan hari ini?

Ino menatapnya heran. "Tidak, aku tidak bertengkar dengan siapapun. Kenapa?" Dia melepaskan sepatunya dan beranjak ke sofa.

Hinata menutup pintu, berjalan menuju dapur. "Gaunmu sedikit kusut." Hinata menjawab jujur. Dia mendesah pelan. "Ah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana lagi harus membantunya... Dia tidak mau menceritakan apa-apa padaku..." Dia membuka pintu kulkas dan menyiapkan minuman teh kesukaan Ino, meletakannya di atas nampan.

Ino terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu dia mengangguk, seperti baru teringat sesuatu. "Ah, maksudmu Hanabi."

Hinata meletakan minuman Ino di meja, duduk di sampingnya. "Un. Bukankah itu alasanmu datang kesini?" Hinata bertanya ragu. Apa lagi alasannya datang kesini? Sekedar main? Dia duduk di samping Ino.

"Er... Tidak... tidak juga." Ino menjawab pelan. Dia menatap Hinata dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dia artikan. Lalu dia menutup mata, tersenyum lebar. "Oh ya, dimana imouto tsundere-mu itu? Apa dia melarikan diri lagi?"

"Tenten membawa Hanabi ke suatu tempat. Dia berjanji tidak akan membiarkannya minum malam ini." Hinata terdiam sesaat. "Dia berjanji pada Neji-niisan untuk membantu Hanabi mengurangi minum..."

Ino mengangkat alis. "Hm? Apa Neji menyalahkan Tenten tentang perkelahian tadi pagi? Apa memang separah itu? Aku dengar Hanabi hanya melemparkan kaleng pada Konohamaru. Naruto melerai mereka." Dia mengangkat gelasnya.

Hinata mengerjapkan mata. "... Aku tidak mendengar detailnya. Hanabi menolak menceritakan apapun kepadaku, aku mendengar ceritanya dari siswa-siswa yang lain." Uzumaki Naruto lagi. Pria itu selalu muncul di hidupnya bahkan ketika dia tidak pernah berbicara pada Hinata. Dia benar-benar menyesali kenapa dia minum hingga blackout malam itu.

"Hm..." Ino meneguk tehnya.

Hinata menghela napas. Dia tidak akan memikirkan itu sekarang, tidak ketika teman-temannya juga sedang terlibat masalah. Dia melirik gadis pirang di sampingnya. Setidaknya Ino tampaknya senang dengan Inuzuka-san. Ah, ya. Tenten punya pesan lain untuknya. Dia tidak tahu apa maksudnya, tapi dia akan menyampaikannya. "Um... Tenten juga mengatakan padaku untuk menyampaikan padamu bahwa kau harus menyelesaikan tugasmu, dan berhenti menggali... Nookie? dengan anjing barumu. Aku tidak tahu kau punya anjing..."

Ino tersedak tehnya. Dia terbatuk-batuk. "Tch... Perempuan... Merepotkan itu!"

Hinata meraih tisu di meja dan mengelap wajah Ino. "Ino-chan, hati-hati!"

Ino mengambil tisu dari tangan Hinata dan mengelapkannya pada gaunnya. "Ah, sialan! Dasar jomblo abadi!"

Hinata ikut mengelap gaun Ino dengan tisu. "Ino, Tenten hanya mengingatkanmu..."

Ino mendecakkan lidah. "Jomblo itu hanya iri padaku! Membuatmu menyampaikan pesan itu..." Ino membeku, menatap Hinata tajam. "... Apa kau tahu maksudnya?"

Hinata memainkan tisunya. "Um... Tidak, apa aku seharusnya tahu?" Hinata bertanya gugup.

Ino menghembuskan napas keras. "Bagus. Kau tidak perlu tahu. Dia ingin membuatku terkejut... Dan dia membuat gaunku basah." Ino menatap gaun ungunya seolah gaun itu melakukan sesuatu yang salah padanya. Hinata ingin mengingatkan bahwa Ino menumpahkan teh itu sendiri, tapi dia tahu Ino tidak akan menyukainya... Dan itu mungkin salahnya karena menyampaikan pesan itu di saat yang salah.

"Um... Ino-chan, aku bisa mencucinya untukmu, jika kau mau." Hinata menawarkan.

"Hah? Tidak, tidak, jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan memakai gaun ini terlalu lama lagi... Er, maksudku, aku akan mencucinya sendiri." Ino menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Hinata, ada yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu."

Ino terlihat serius. Dia bilang ini bukan tentang Hanabi... Lalu apa? "Ada apa... Ino-chan?"

Ino menghela napas dalam. "Apa kau ingat... Malam di Reds itu? Ketika kau bertemu Naruto."

"Eh?" Mata Hinata melebar. "...eh?"

Ino menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Aku tahu kau tidak ingat banyak, tapi... Apa yang kau ingat? Apapun. Apa kau ingat berkenalan dengan Naruto? Bagaimana dengan setelah dia membawamu ke flat-nya? Apapun, Hinata. Apa kau ingat sesuatu yang aneh?"

"Apa yang..." Itu yang ingin dibicarakan Ino? Malam yang memalukan itu? Hanabi sedang dalam masalah, kenapa mereka harus membicarakan Hinata? "Aku tidak ingat apapun, Ino-chan, hanya potongan-potongan... Kenapa?" Perasaannya tidak enak sekarang. Apa Uzumaki-san mengatakan sesuatu tentangnya?

Ino mengabaikan pertanyaannya. "Kau sama sekali tidak ingat? Apa kau mengingat orang-orang lain disana?"

Hinata mengernyit cemas. "Tidak. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, Ino-chan, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Sekarang setelah aku tahu kejadiannya aku ingat bahwa Uzumaki-san adalah temanmu yang sering kau ceritakan padaku tapi... Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak bisa mengingat berkenalan dengannya. Aku ingat kau mengenalkan seseorang padaku, tapi aku tidak bisa mengingat momennya. Aku ingat Inuzuka-san ada disana, dan Hanabi... Ribut dengan seseorang..."

"Konohamaru." Ino menghela napas. "Konohamaru ada disana."

"Eh, benarkah?" Konohamaru-kun, bagaimana bisa dia melupakan itu? Jika dipikir-pikir, Konohamaru adalah kouhai Uzumaki-san juga, mereka mungkin berteman. Oh, dia benar-benar kacau. "Ah... Aku tidak akan minum lagi..."

Ino merangkul bahunya. "Hei, jangan khawatir, dibandingkan dengan Hanabi, apa yang kau minum tidak ada apa-apanya! Aku dengar Hanabi dan Konohamaru diusir dari sana... Haha, aku sendiri juga tidak melihatnya. Mungkin saat itu kalian terpencar. Oh ya, apa kau ingat anak seni itu?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Dia mengenal orang itu, dia sudah pernah bertemu dengannya."... Sai-kun." Hinata mengangguk akhirnya. "Dia ada di klub lukis yang sama denganku."

"Benarkah?" Ino mengangkat alis. "Huh, mungkin aku sendiri juga tidak ingat semuanya. Jadi, kau mengingat semua orang..."

"Kecuali Uzumaki-san." Hinata mengingatkan. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya!"

"Tenang, Hinata. Tidak ada yang akan menyalahkanmu karena tidak mengingatnya! Jika dipikir-pikir, semuanorang yang kau ingat adalah orang-orang yang sudah pernah kau temui. Kau hanya mengenal Naruto dari ceritaku dan Tenten..."

Hinata tidak merespon. Dia masih akan mengingatnya jika saja dia tidak minum terlalu banyak. Dan dia mungkin akan berteman dengan Uzumaki-san saat ini. Bukan hanya melewatkan kesempatan itu, dia meninggalkan kesan yang sangat buruk.

Ino mencengkram bahunya. "Hinata. Dengarkan aku. Naruto tidak marah padamu. Alasanku datang kesini adalah karena dia ingin bertemu denganmu."

Hinata mendongak. "Eh? Benarkah?"

Ino mengangguk. "Aku menanyaimu karena... Dia hanya heran kenapa kau tidak bisa mengingatnya. Tapi dia ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang. Dia ingin berkenalan denganmu lagi."

Hinata mencengkram ujung bajunya. "Bertemu denganku? Dia tidak marah padaku?" Hinata mengulang tak percaya. "... Kau bilang sekarang!?"

Ino bangkit dari sofa. "Sekarang. Dia sudah menunggumu. Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu."

"Dia sudah menungguku!? Kau seharusnya langsung bilang padaku!" Hinata ikut berdiri, merapikan bajunya... T-shirt lengan pendek dan legging. "Tunggu, aku tidak bisa menemuinya dengan pakaian seperti ini!" Hinata berlari ke kamarnya dan membuka pintu lemari, namun dia membeku. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini!"

Ino menatapnya dari ambang pintu. "Tenangkan dirimu, Hinata! Kau punya waktu untuk ganti baju jika kau mau..."

Hinata menggigit bibir, tak tahu harus mulai menjarah lemarinya atau menarik lengan Ino dan berlari keluar. "Kau yakin? Kau bilang dia sudah menungguku!"

Ino mengangkat bahu, namun ekspresinya sedikit terganggu. "Aku memintanya bertemu jam enam sore. Sekarang baru..." Ino melirik jam dinding. "Jam lima dua lima. Kita masih punya waktu."

"Kau membuatku panik, Ino!" Hinata mendesah lega. Dia menatap tumpukan baju di lemarinya. Pada akhirnya dia memilih kardigan baby blue dan rok floral cream. Dia berbalik ke arah kaca, mendapati rambutnya yang disanggul acak-acakan. Dia melepas sanggul itu dan menyambar sisir. "Kau seharusnya menghubungiku dulu. Bagaimana jika aku tidak ada di rumah? Atau tidak siap menemuinya?" Hinata melirik Ino. Gadis itu sedang memilah-milih baju Hinata. Mata Hinata melebar. "Ino-chan? Kau bilang dia ingin bertemu denganku? Kenapa kau yang menentukan waktunya?"

Ino membeku dengan jaket lavender Hinata di tangannya. "Hm? Tentu saja karena dia memintaku mempertemukannya denganmu."

Hinata mendesah lega. Dia mulai menyisir rambutnya. "Oh, kupikir..."

"Kau pikir apa, Hinata?" Bayangan Ino muncul di cermin Hinata.

Hinata menggigit bibir. "Kupikir dia tidak benar-benar... Ingin bertemu denganku..."

Ino mengernyit. "Kenapa sulit sekali bagimu untuk mempercayainya?"

Hinata meletakkan sisirnya di meja. Dia menatap bayangan Ino.

"Apa Uzumaki-san... Tidak mengatakan apapun tentangku?" dia bertanya ragu.

Ino menyilangkan lengannya. "Tidak, dia hanya bilang dia ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Kenapa, apa kau mengingat sesuatu?"

"Tidak, bukan itu, tapi..." Hinata berbalik dari Ino dan melepaskan kaosnya, menggantungnya di dinding. Dia memakai kardigan biru itu. Hinata menghela napas dalam. Mungkin dia harus menceritakannya pada Ino. Tapi apa yang akan dia katakan nanti? Apa pembelaannya? Dia tidak mungkin mengakui bahwa dia sudah mengikuti Uzumaki-san selama seminggu lebih, dia bukan stalker...

Siapa yang ingin dia tipu? Tentu saja dia stalker. Ino mungkin tahu juga, jika Uzumaki-san memberitahunya. Dan lagipula, ada sesuatu yang perlu dia tahu. Hinata menghela napas, berusaha mengabaikan wajahnya yang memanas. "Er... Aku sering mengikuti... Um, mencari Uzumaki-san... Sejak aku tahu siapa dia, aku menyelidiki... Um, mengingat jadwalnya. Maksudku, memperhatikan. Karena aku ingin minta maaf." Hinata menambahkan ketika Ino membuka mulut. Dia memalingkan wajah dari tatapan kaget Ino. Jadi dia belum tahu... Hinata mendesah. Nasi sudah jadi bubur. "Jika dipikir-pikir, aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku tidak mengenalinya sebelumnya, tentu saja Naruto yang sering kau ceritakan adalah Ruto-kun yang terkenal itu... Um, intinya, aku mencoba mendekati Uzumaki-san beberapa kali, tapi aku tidak pernah berani. Aku hanya melihatnya dari jauh. Tapi beberapa kali, dia sepertinya mengenaliku. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun, dan dia hanya melihatku sekilas, tapi..." Hinata menatap kakinya. "Um, apa dia benar-benar tidak mengatakan apapun?"

Ino terdiam sejenak. Dia sudah mengenakan jaket Hinata di atas gaunnya tang basah. "Tidak, dia tidak mengatakan apapun."

Hinata mengangguk, memakai rok floral di atas legging-nya. "Mungkin dia memang tidak melihatku. Syukurlah." Hinata memeriksa bayangannya di cermin, berputar sedikit.

Ino berdeham keras. "Kau terlihat cantik, Hinata. Kau sudah siap. Ayo, kita harus berangkat sekarang." Dia melirik jam dinding. Pukul lima empat puluh. Dia berjalan ke pintu depan.

Hinata mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Ino-chan." Hinata menutup pintu kamar, mengikuti sahabat pirangnya. Dia mengambil sepatu kets-nya dari rak. Tunggu, mungkin dia seharusnya memakai high heels... Tidak, terlalu resmi. Tapi bagaimana jika mereka bertemu di restoran? Hinata seharusnya memakai blus..."Ino-chan, dimana tempatnya?"

Ino berbalik. Dia bersandar di pintu depan. "Di May's cafe. Kenapa?"

Hinata menghembuskan napas lega. Dia mengambil pumps merahnya dan memakainya. "Aku nyaris takut bahwa aku underdressed..."

Ino tertawa ringan. "Kau pikir Naruto akan menemuimu di restoran mahal? Itu bukan gayanya."

Hinata tertawa pelan. Dia mengambil kunci dari lubangnya dan membuka pintu. "Kau yang paling mengenalnya, Ino-chan... Tapi mungkin aku akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengenalnya juga." Dia tersenyum lebar.

Ino mematikan lampu dan melangkah keluar. "Dan kau akan mendapatkannya. Ayo, Hinata."

Hinata melangkah keluar, menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan senandung pelan.

...

Cafe adalah tempat yang membosankan jika kau harus menunggu, Uzumaki Naruto memutuskan. Waiters yang tersenyum ramah, gadis-gadis yang bicara saling berbisik dan terkikik, pasangan-pasangan yang menirukan drama romance di sudut. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan Ino, meminta bertemu di cafe yang spesialisasinya adalah desert. Apa yang bisa Ino makan disini? Mungkin dia akhirnya menghentikan diet-nya itu? Naruto menatap strawberry parfait-nya yang baru setengah dimakan. Tidak, bahkan dia memutuskan berhenti diet Ino tidak akan berani menyentuh monster gula seperti ini.

Apapun yang Ino inginkan, dia terlambat. Ino memintanya datang jam setengah enam, sekarang sudah jam... Naruto melirik jam tangannya. Enam lebih lima. Ino yang terlambat setengah jam bukan hal yang biasa, dia tidak akan sudi datang ke restoran cepat saji tanpa makeup. Di cafe... Girly... Seperti ini dia mungkin akan memakai kostum lolita untuk memastikan bahwa dia adalah yang paling stylish disini. Naruto memandang keluar jendela, mencoba mencari sosok pirang. Dia berharap Ino tidak mengenakan sesuatu seperti itu... Dia sudah merasa cukup aneh berada di cafe... Feminin ini sendirian, dengan stroberi parfait yang tidak bisa dia habiskan. Jika Ino muncul dengan pakaian seperti itu, dia akan lari. Sekumpulan gadis di sebelah kirinya sudah terkikik ke arahnya beberapa kali.

Naruto melihat ke sekelilingnya. Dugaannya benar, dia adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang datang bersama pasangan disini. Tidak, dia adalah satu-satunya yang datang sendirian. Dia menyisir rambutnya dengan jari. Ino akan membayar untuk ini. Apapun alasan Ino, dia akan membayar karena memaksa Naruto melewati siksaan ini. Gadis-gadis di sebelahnya terkikik lagi. Dia mengusap wajahnya. Ino mungkin akan membicarakan sesuatu yang penting, kemungkinan tentang Hanabi tadi pagi. Jika Ino memintanya menjelaskan tentang perkelahian itu, Naruto akan menolak dan langsung kabur. Jika Hanabi ingin jadi merepotkan dan tak mau menceritakannya, itu bukan tanggung jawab Naruto. Jika Ino meminta Naruto untuk mengawasi Hanabi dan Konohamaru atau semacamnya, Naruto juga akan menolak dan langsung kabur. Gadis itu tidak akan sudi membiarkannya berada sepuluh meter di dekatnya jika dia tahu alasan Naruto disana. Sama juga jika Ino memintanya mendamaikan mereka, mereka hanya akan membuatnya babak belur dulu sebelum mulai memakan wajah satu sama lain. Tapi dia ragu Ino akan meminta itu, Naruto bukan orang yang bisa mendamaikan suasana.

Dia mengambil stroberi hiasan di gelasnya dan melahapnya. Apapun yang Ino inginkan, Naruto tidak benar-benar punya alasan untuk menunggu selama ini, dia menyadari. Naruto menatap jam tangannya. Enam lebih sembilan. Naruto akan menunggu lima menit lagi. Hanya lima menit. Dia mengernyit ke arah jendela. Jika Ino memintanya melewati siksaan ini hanya karena dia ingin ditemani makan desert terlalu manis di cafe mengerikan ini, Naruto akan mulai mempertanyakan persahabatannya dengan gadis merepotkan itu.

"Maaf, apa kau menunggu seseorang?"

Naruto menoleh. Dia mungkin akan menyemburkan stroberi-nya jika dia tidak menguasai diri tepat waktu. Salah satu dari tiga gadis terkikik, gadis berambut cokelat yang Naruto yakin masih SMA, berdiri di depannya dengan senyuman manis. Kedua temannya terkikik lebih keras. Naruto menelan dan tersenyum kaku. Kami-sama tidak mungkin sekeji ini. "Maaf, apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Gadis itu tersenyum lebih lebar, memainkan ujung rambutnya yang ikal, menatapnya dari balik bulu mata palsu. "Aku bertanya apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang."

"Ah, aku sedang menunggu teman." Tidak mungkin sekeji ini.

Gadis itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di meja, membungkuk sedikit. Jika Naruto menatap lurus ke depan dia akan melihat belahan dada gadis di bawah umur itu. Dia mendongak. Mungkin kami-sama memang sekeji ini. "Kau sudah menunggu cukup lama... Kau tahu, jika kau bosan menunggu, masih ada kursi kosong di mejaku." Naruto melirik meja gadis itu. Dia benar, dua kursi masih kosong disana. Salah satu gadis terkikik di meja itu mengedip ke arahnya.

Naruto memasang senyum yang dia tahu terlihat seperti seringai. "Tawaran yang menggoda, tapi aku harus menolak. Temanku tidak akan menyukainya." Dan dia akan lebih dulu memakan sepatunya daripada menerimanya.

Gadis itu memasang wajah cemberut yang terlalu sempurna. "Ah, sayang sekali. Apa kau yakin? Mungkin dia tidak akan terlalu keberatan berbagi meja..." gadis itu tersenyum simpul.

Naruto menyeringai kaku, menahan alisnya yang berkedut. Berbagi meja... Dia melompat ke dalam perangkap itu. "Ah, aku... Tetap harus menolak. Terima kasih atas tawarannya."

Gadis itu terkikik pelan. "Kau boleh pindah ke mejaku kapanpun yang kau mau. Jangan sungkan." dengan itu dia berbalik, mengibaskan rambutnya yang panjang. Naruto tahu dia goyangan pinggul itu disengaja. Naruto mengalihkan pandangan. Kami-sama membencinya. Trio kikik terkikik lebih keras. Naruto harus menahan diri untuk tidak menghantamkan kepalanya di meja. Pertama Hanabi, lalu kelasnya mendapat kuis mendadak, dan sekarang ini. Apa yang salah dengan hari ini?

"Naruto!"

Naruto mendongak. Dia tidak yakin harus mengumpat atau memeluk gadis yang berjalan ke arahnya. Dia mengenakan gaun ungu dan jaket ungu muda, syukurlah, bukan sesuatu yang aneh. Dia baru akan membalas dengan perkataan tajam namun lidahnya membeku ketika dia melihat gadis yang berjalan di belakang Ino.

"Ada apa dengan wajah itu? Terpesona melihat Hinata?" Ino dan gadis itu berdiri di depannya. Naruto melirik gadis berambut gelap itu. Dia memainkan ujung jaket-nya, menatap ke semua arah kecuali Naruto. "Ehm. Seperti yang dijanjikan, pukul enam."

Naruto menyembunyikan geraman yang ingin muncul. "Kau sudah telat lebih dari setengah jam. Dan kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun... Tentang ini." Dia melirik Hinata, membuat gadis itu terlonjak kecil. Dia menatap Ino tajam.

"Mengatakan... Tentang apa?" Gadis itu bertanya nyaris tak terdengar.

Ino memukul bahunya keras. "Ahahaha, yang dia maksud adalah dia tidak tahu aku akan mengantarmu. Duduk disini, Hinata."

Gadis itu tampak ragu sejenak, sebelum menatap Naruto takut-takut, dan menarik kursi di depannya, menyelipkan diri disana dan merapikan roknya, nyaris tanpa jeda. Mungkin keanggunan Hyuuga memang turunan...

"Benar, Hyuuga-san, aku agak terkejut melihat Ino disini." Dia tersenyum lebar. "Dia tidak mengatakan _apapun_ tentang datang kesini." Ino menatapnya tajam.

"Haha, melihat reaksimu kau akan berpikir bahwa kau tidak senang melihatku, Naruto." Ino membalas dengan senyum sama lebarnya. "Permisi, Hinata, sepertinya aku harus meluruskan beberapa hal dengannya. Pesan sesuatu, Hinata." Ino berteriak keras. "Sumimasen!"

Seorang waiter menghampiri meja mereka. Hinata menggigit bibir, menatap bingung antara Naruto, Ino, dan waiter. Ino memutuskan pilihan itu untuknya dengan menarik Naruto ke arah kamar mandi.

Naruto berhenti ketika gadis itu berhenti di depan kamar mandi wanita. "Jadi itu kenapa kau terlambat hampir setengah jam? Kau mampir ke rumah temanmu dan saling mendandani disana?"

Ino mengangkat alisnya yang terbentuk sempurna. "Kau tidak pernah peduli ketika aku terlambat. Tidak perlu berpura-pura, Naruto. Aku tahu kau ingin bertanya tentang Hinata."

Mata Naruto berkedut. "Dan aku tahu kau ingin menjelaskan. Jadi lewatkan saja basa-basinya dan katakan apa yang kau mau."

Ino menyilangkan lengannya. "Kalau kau memaksa..." dia mendengus keras. "Aku membawa Hinata agar kalian bicara. Apapun yang terjadi di antara kalian-"

"Apa yang terjadi di antara kami?"

"-bukan urusanku, tapi aku muak melihat kalian bermain kucing-kucingan. Kau menghindari Hinata." Ino menuduh. Tidak, bukan tuduhan, itu kepastian.

Naruto mengangkat alis. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

Ino memutar mata. "Lucu sekali, Naruto. Aku mungkin akan percaya jika kau tidak menghabiskan dua minggu terakhir mengalihkan pembicaraan dari malam itu. Kau bahkan tidak membuat lelucon apapun. Kau tidak pernah membahas Hinata, kau tidak pernah mencoba menemuinya lagi... Apa? Kau mau bilang kau lupa padanya?"

Naruto menatap Ino heran. "Tentu saja aku tidak lupa padanya. Tapi dia tidak mengingatku, kan? Akan agak kasar jika aku membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak dia ingat. Dan aku tidak bisa begitu saja muncul di depannya dan mengenalkan diri. Tidak jika bukan dia yang memulai interaksi."

Ino tertawa sinis. "Kenapa tidak? Kau tidak pernah peduli tata krama sebelumnya. Pada situasi normal, bukankah itu yang akan kau lakukan, muncul di depannya dan mengenalkan diri lagi? Tidak, Naruto, kau menghindarinya. Aku tahu, kau tahu, dan bahkan Hinata merasakannya. Jadi jangan coba bohongi aku dengan alasan konyol itu."

"Aku kira kau akan mengapresiasi fakta bahwa aku mempertimbangkan kenyamanan gadis itu." Naruto bersandar di dinding, memandang ke lorong. "Melihat reaksinya ketika aku terakhir bertemu dengannya, bukankah dia yang ingin menghindariku? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menganggapnya alasan konyol."

Ino mendesis. "Aku menyebutnya konyol karena alasan itu tidak bisa membodohiku. Lihat dirimu. Kau bahkan tidak bisa menyebutnya Hinata, kau memandang ke arah lain. Aku melihat wajahmu saat kau melihatnya, Naruto." Ino menatapnya tajam. "Sesuatu terjadi di antara kalian. Aku tidak tahu, Hinata tidak tahu, tapi kau tahu."

Naruto mengernyit kesal. "Bahkan jika sesuatu terjadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Memaksaku mengakuinya? Kau pikir membawa gadis itu akan membantumu menginterogasiku?"

Ino menyeringai lebar. "Aku tidak ingin tahu. Aku hanya ingin kau menuntaskan masalah ini dengan Hinata, aku tidak peduli apa yang akan kalian bicarakan. Tapi itu bagus, kau tidak mengelak lagi."

Naruto mendesah berat. Dia mengusap wajahnya. "Ino, apa yang kau pikir bisa aku katakan? Dia tidak mengingatku. Kau pikir aku bisa mengungkit sesuatu yang bahkan tidak dia ingat?"

Ino mengangkat alis. "Aku bilang aku tidak peduli. Kalian boleh membicarakan tentang tim baseball favorit masing-masing atau warna celana dalam kalian saat ini, tidak ada bedanya. Yang aku mau adalah ketika aku bertemu Hinata besok, kalian sudah menyelesaikan masalah ini dan mulai berteman."

Naruto mengernyit. "Kau tidak memberiku pilihan."

Ino tertawa ringan. "Tentu saja tidak. Dan jika ini tidak berhasil, aku tahu itu salahmu. Hinata ingin bicara denganmu. Kau melihatnya ketika dia mengikutimu, aku tahu." Ino menyipitkan mata. Dia mendecakkan lidah. "Dan tentu saja, dirimu yang sulit itu tidak mengatakan apapun, membuatnya semakin bingung. Tidak, Naruto, kau tidak mendapat pilihan. Karena kau memutuskan untuk jadi merepotkan, kau kehilangan hak itu."

Naruto menyeringai kaku. "Aku tahu, aku tahu. Bersikap baik pada Hinata dan berteman dengannya. Kau tidak perlu mengulanginya."

Ino bertepuk tangan menyebalkan. "Bagus! Perbaiki senyum itu, kau terlihat mengerikan. Chop chop! Kau tidak bisa membuat gadis cantik lama menunggu!" Dia menarik Naruto keluar, entah bagaimana mengabaikan gumaman 'perempuan usil', dan 'pirang merepotkan'. Gadis itu sudah bertekad untuk ini rupanya. Naruto mendesah.

"Hinata-chan, maaf menunggu!" Ino menyapa riang. Putri Hyuuga itu mendongak, meletakkan cangkirnya. Dia tersenyum kaku. "Idiot ini susah menerima penjelasan! Jika dia membuatmu sedih karena mengatakan sesuatu yang bodoh, Hinata, katakan padaku." Matanya mengarah pada temannya ketika mengatakan itu, namun Naruto merasakan ancamannya. _Dan aku akan membereskannya untukmu._ "Aku masih punya urusan, jadi aku harus meninggalkanmu. Tensng saja, Naruto akan mengantarmu pulang. Dan angan bayar pesananmu sendiri, Hinata, biarkan dia yang membayarnya" Apa lagi yang akan Ino minta darinya? Ginjalnya? "Selamat bersenang-senang!" Dia melambaikan tangan dan berbalik pergi.

"Selamat Jalan, Ino-chan." Hinata membalas pelan. Naruto mendengus keras dan menghempaskan diri di kursinya. Dia melirik lawannya sore ini.

Gadis itu menatapnya lekat.

Sedetik. Lima detik. Sepuluh detik. Wajahnya memerah. Ini de javu. Hyuuga Hinata selalu bersemu merah dan bersuara pelan dan kadang tidak bersuara sama sekali. Jika dia tidak melihatnya di Reds Naruto akan percaya cerita Ino dan Tenten tentang betapa lembutnya Hinata. Tapi tentu saja, Naruto melihatnya.

Dan dia tidak lupa.

"Um... A-ano, Uzumaki-san..."

Naruto tersenyum ramah. "Ya, Hyuuga-san?"

"Um..." Gadis itu memainkan ujung bajunya lagi. Dia melakukan itu ketika gugup, Naruto tahu. Tapi bahkan ketika dia kehilangan persona percaya dirinya, Hyuuga Hinata adalah orang yang teguh. Sudah berapa hari gadis itu mengikuti Naruto di sela-sela jam pelajaran, menatapnya dari kejauhan dan memainkan ujung bajunya, tak mau mendekat? Hyuuga dan keras kepala adalah sinonim. Gadis yang sama keras kepalanya seperti Hanabi, dan untuk alasan entah apa dia terus mengganggunya. Hanya saja tidak seperti Hanabi, Naruto harus menunggu lama sebelum gadis itu bisa mengatakan sesuatu. Naruto menahan desah. Dia memandang ke jendela.

"Um, Uzumaki-san..."

"Ya, Hyuuga-san?" Naruto mengulang. Dia menoleh. Gadis itu tengah menatapnya, sepasang mata abu-abu melebar dan semburat merah muncul di wajah pucat Hyuuga itu. Dia tampak seperti kelinci ketakutan yang ingin bersembunyi di bawah meja, namun dia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Gadis itu menarik napas dalam. "Aku ingin... Meminta maaf."

Naruto mengerjapkan mata. Dia tidak menduga itu. "Minta maaf untuk apa?"

Gadis itu menggigit bibir. Dia menundukkan kepala. "Untuk semuanya... Untuk berlaku tidak pantas di depanmu, untuk me-mengganggumu di Reds... Kau bahkan harus membawaku pulang ke rumahmu, aku minta maaf untuk itu. Untuk tidur di kamarmu, dan mengenakan pakaian seperti... Itu... Aku minta maaf karena pergi dari flat-mu begitu saja, tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih... Aku minta maaf sudah bertingkah aneh." Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang malam itu..." Gadis itu berhenti sejenak. "Tapi itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa aku melakukannya. Dan aku memperlakukanmu dengan sangat kasar setelah kau bersikap sangat baik padaku... Aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa mengingatmu." Gadis itu menunduk lebih dalam.

Dua tangan mungil itu gemetar. Gadis ini serius. Dia mungkin akan menangis juga. Naruto tidak bisa menahan seringai yang muncul di wajahnya. Minta maaf... Itu yang ingin dilakukannya? Itu alasan dia mengikutinya? Gadis itu bahkan tidak mengingatnya... Dan... Naruto menutup mulutnya untuk menyembunyikan tawa. Memakai pakaian seperti itu? Tidak mengingatnya? Bisa jadi gadis itu akan meminta maaf untuk menghirup udara yang sama dengannya.

Tangan mungil itu mengepal. Dia masih belum mendongak.

Naruto mendesah pelan. Mungkin dia terlalu mencurigainya... Dia bersikap berlebihan. Hanabi dan Ino benar, gadis itu adalah gadis baik-baik. Permintaan maaf itu serius, Naruto tahu. Hanya karena Naruto tidak hati-hati, Ino mencurigai sesuatu. Jika bukan karena itu, gadis itu mungkin masih akan mengikutinya dari jauh besok, seperti biasa. Mungkin dia harus berhenti mempertanyakan niat Hyuuga Hinata...

Tidak, dia tidak boleh lengah. Saat ini gadis itu terlihat lemah, tak percaya diri dan sedikit menggelikan, tapi itu tidak mengubah kepekaan persepsinya. Pikirannya masih sama tajam... Bahkan mungki lebih tajam, tanpa pengaruh alkohol. Pisau itu ada di dalam dirinya, saat ini tidak kelihatan, tapi Naruto tahu itu ada. Dia tidak boleh melupakannya.

Meski begitu Naruto bisa memaafkannya. Dia sudah memaafkannya. Apa yang membuatnya mencurigai Hyuuga Hinata bukan hal-hal yang dia sebutkan, tapi gadis itu sendiri tidak mengingatnya. Tak ada gunanya mengungkit itu. Dan siapa tahu, gadis itu mungkin akan meninggalkannya jika Naruto memaafkannya? "Aku memaafkanmu, Hyuuga-san. Aku tidak pernah tersinggung karena hal-hal itu."

"Benarkah?" Gadis itu mendongak, wajahnya secerah mentari. "Kau memaafkanku?"

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja. Kenapa aku harus marah padamu?"

"Tapi aku..." gadis itu meremas ujung bajunya, matanya kembali kalut. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku... Terima kasih, Uzumaki-san. Untuk semuanya..." Dia menatap Naruto, dan Naruto tahu dia tidak salah lihat, air mata menggenang disana. Naruto mengalihkan pandangan.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan."

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, senyum paling tulus yang pernah Naruto lihat. Senyum bahagia. "Kau adalah orang baik, Uzumaki-san... Hehe. Aku tidak seharusnya begitu khawatir..."

Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan seringai itu lagi. Gadis ini memang lucu. Mengikuti orang hingga dua minggu untuk meminta maaf... "Apa itu yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, Hyuuga-san?" Apa itu saja? Semua drama ini membuatnya lelah.

Gadis itu mengangguk, lalu menggeleng, matanya melebar. Apa yang dia inginkan? Gadis itu menatapnya lagi, semburat merah yang familiar kembali muncul di wajahnya. "Aku berpikir, Uzumaki-san... Kau berteman dengan Ino, Hanabi dan Tenten. Um, karena kau memaafkanku... Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin..."

"Kau ingin berteman denganku?" Naruto mengernyit.

Gadis itu mengangguk bersemangat, rupanya tidak mengenali ekspresi Naruto. "Jika kau tidak keberatan! Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih baik, Uzumaki-san." Gadis itu tersenyum lagi, senyum cerah yang tidak akan dia temukan di wajah Hyuuga lain, senyum tulus yang seharusnya bukan milik pewaris keluarga itu.

Naruto diam. Dia tidak bisa menjawab, lidahnya kelu. Rupanya dia diam terlalu lama, karena gadis itu menatapnya cemas. "Uzumaki-san? Apa kau... Tidak mau?" gadis itu bertanya takut.

Naruto menggeleng. Dia tersenyum lebar. "Aku hanya terkejut. Tentu saja aku mau menjadi temanmu, Hyuuga-san." Jawaban apa lagi yang dia punya?

Hyuuga Hinata tertawa senang, matanya berbinar. "Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kita teman!"

Naruto ikut tertawa. "Teman."

Hyuuga Hinata... Gadis yang berhasil menilik pikiran Naruto lebih jauh dari siapapun. Gadis yang bisa melihat apa yang tidak dilihat teman terdekatnya. Kelemahannya. Keegoisannya. Hyuuga Hinata. Dua kali gadis itu berkata ingin mengenalnya. Kali pertama telah dia lupakan. Naruto tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat, dia akan mencapai kesimpulan yang sama saat pertama kali. Tentang seperti apa Naruto sebenarnya. Namun kali ini, dia tidak akan mengungkapnya semudah itu. Kali ini, Naruto akan menipunya hingga dia sendiri akan mempercayai kebohongannya. Menipunya hingga gadis itu tak tahu lagi mana yang nyata.

 _"Kau spesial, Uzumaki-san." Gadis bergaun merah itu tersenyum samar. Dia terkikik. "Ino menandaimu. Suaranya ketika menceritakanmu, tatapan frustrasi itu. Kau spesial. Ino mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi kau tahu, kan, Uzumaki-san?"_

 _Naruto meletakkan gelas birnya di meja, menatap gadis mabuk itu. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan."_

 _Hyuuga Hinata menyeringai. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Naruto, menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Oh, tapi kau tahu. Pada awalnya aku juga bingung. Tapi setelah bertemu denganmu, aku rasa aku paham. Kadang ketika Ino-chan menceritakan tentangmu, kau terdengar seperti orang yang berbeda, kau tahu? Penyendiri. Berahasia. Rumit. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, kan? Naruto, yang ada dalam cerita-cerita lucunya... Naruto, yang dipercaya Hanabi, yang disukai Tenten. Naruto itu bukan penyendiri. Dia tidak berahasia. Dan dia mudah ditebak. Tapi untuk orang-orang terdekatmu, kau menunjukan sisi lainmu, huh? Untuk orang-orang yang ingin kau jerat, kau menampakkan diri..."_

 _Naruto menatap sepasang mata abu-abu itu, melihat kilat kepuasan disana. Gadis itu ingin bermain dengannya. Hyuuga Hinata. Mempermainkan hidupnya. Baginya, ini hanya permainan. Pemabuk itu. Dan dia bahkan tidak menyadarinya. Naruto menggeram pelan. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan, Hyuuga-san. Sebaiknya kau berhenti."_

 _"Oh, sekarang aku yang tidak tahu?" Gadis itu bertanya kaget. "Tapi aku tahu, Uzumaki-san. Kau dan aku tahu. Kau orang yang tidak ingin dekat dengan orang lain, tapi kau tak tahan sendirian. Aku benar, kan?" Gadis itu membelai wajahnya, tersenyum. "Rumit sekali, Uzumaki-san. Dan dengan kerumitan itu, kau menjerat Ino. Kau membuatnya berdiri di jarak yang kau mau. Dimana kau bisa menjauh darinya kapanpun kau mau, dan dia hanya akan bisa menyalahkan dirnya sendiri. Gadis malang. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Uzumaki-san?"_

 _Naruto terdiam lama. Mencerna. Gadis itu... Tidak tahu apa yang dia bicarakan, tentu saja. Dia mabuk. Tapi dia menebak terlalu banyak. Menyerang terlalu dalam. Dia mecengkram bahu gadis itu kuat-kuat. "Apa yang kau inginkan? Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Dia mendesis._

 _Hyuuga Hinata tertawa pelan. "Aku ingin mengenalmu. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh dari semua temanmu. Kau menarik. Kau sangat menarik... Aku ingin mengetahui semua tentangmu. Semua rahasiamu. Obsesimu. Mimpimu. Sejarah hidupmu. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana pikiranmu bekerja, Uzumaki-san. Bagaimana kau merasa. Aku akan mencari tahu semuanya."_

 _"Jangan mulai sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau selesaikan, Hyuuga-san." Naruto menyergah._

 _"Kalau begitu, ajari aku?"_

A/N

Lol. Apa ada yang mengira itu? Hinata yang mabuk adalah seorang detektif, hahaha.

Chapter ini panjang banget! Dan kita bahkan belum bertemu Kiba lagi. Dan bagaimana dengan Sai? Rookie 12 yang lain? Di chapter-chapter selanjutnya mungkin. Author baru punya gambaran umum cerita ini, ini WIP, jadi panjang setiap chapter mungkin beda-beda... Dan update-nya juga, tapi author bakal usahain sebisanya.

Kritik dan saran akan membantu! Apa chapter ini terlalu panjang? Terlalu samar? Terlalu membosankan? Apa interaksinya menyenangkan? Author harap readers suka karakter-karakter yang dikenalkan di cerita ini. Apa pendapat kalian?

Oh ya. Untuk catatan: Hinata dan Naruto ada di angkatan yang sama, di tahun kedua. Mereka seumur dengan teman-teman mereka yang ada di tingkat di atas mereka, termasuk Lee, Tenten dan Neji. Hanabi dan Konohamaru baru masuk kuliah, di semester satu. Seperti yang reader bisa lihat, ada konflik tentang pewaris Hyuuga disana. Konohamaru dan Hanabi adalah rival sejak SD. Tenten mengenal Hinata, Hanabi, dan Neji sejak dulu, tapi dia baru bertemu Ino dan Naruto di universitas. Yang sebaliknya sama. Sai dan Kiba adalah teman baru mereka semua.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, sampai ketemu lagi!


End file.
